Sweet as Sugar
by Tarantula
Summary: Alex isn't the type of girl to get stressed but with the Wizard competition drawing near she might lose her powers! But when Mitchie arrives everything changes and Alex has to fight a cloaked figure! Alex/Mitchie FEMSLASH! Don't like it? Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet as Sugar

~Chapter One~

Alex Russo wasn't the type of girl to get stressed, but as time moved on she found it harder to resist the urge to bite everyone's head off. She had a number of problems that were dragging the normal, uncaring and upbeat Alex down to a grouch.

For one the Wizard competition between her, Justin and Max was rapidly approaching and the whole idea of living _without _magic didn't attract Alex at all.

Second: she was having trouble with Dean. According to him they should "take their relationship to a new level" which in other words meant he was bored of kissing at the skate park and instead wanted to "get intimate" in his bed.

And thirdly there was a girl staring at her from the bench across the street. Alex was putting the rubbish out when she noticed a girl, brown hair with brown eyes wearing tight jeans and a black t-shirt accompanied by a black jacket was sitting on a bench, legs crossed with her hands in her jacket pockets, watching her with a curious look.

Alex made eye contact for just a second and the girl looked away. Alex lifted the lid to the bin and stuffed the bag of rubbish inside before looking back at the girl who was looking at her again!

Alex was about to call over "Take a picture! It'll last longer" but suddenly she heard someone run up behind her.

'S'up, Russo?' Dean's voice said in her ear as he gave her a quick goose, causing her to jump. Alex turned to look at him, putting a fake smile of surprise.

'Hey, Dean!' she said and when he went to kiss her she turned her head to avoid contact, this time noticing the girl smiling at her.

_She has a dirty look about her_, Alex thought and was suddenly surprised at herself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

The girl stood up and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Alex no choice but to look at Dean who looked slightly bemused.

'You OK?' he asked.

She put on her face smile and nodded. 'Yeah,' she lied.

'Hey, listen,' Dean instructed. 'My parents are going away for the weekend-'

'That's great!' Alex cut him off before he could continue. 'You can have a PS3 party! Play Mario vs. Sonic! My bets on Sonic!'

Dean looked confused. 'Th-that's on the Wii actually. But that's not what I meant. I wondered if you-'

'Great idea!' Alex told him. 'Send me the memo and I'll get back to you.'

She ran away, leaving Dean confused. He turned to watch her go through the doors.

'What's a memo?!' he asked but didn't get a response.

-

Alex sighed as she sat down, ignoring the fact she _should_ be working. She felt so bloody weird around Dean now. Why did boys only care about what to do with their little toy? So bloody infuriating!

_Since when did I use words like infuriating? Jeez, Justin really is contagious._

Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her and she turned her head to see the girl from earlier looking at her.

'So what's up?' she asked.

'Excuse me?' Alex asked.

She smiled. 'You didn't look happy earlier. Wondered if I could help?'

'Only if you can stop my boyfriend's plan to take my cherry,' Alex told the girl sarcastically.

The girl looked taken aback at first and then thoughtful.

'How about you dump him?' she stated simply.

Alex laughed. 'Sure. How about I just dump the guy of my dreams, the guy I've been dating for two years, the guy I fell out of love with months ago...' she finished lamely.

'I think the whole "fallen out of love" kind of makes my advice look like the smart thing to do,' the girl responded indifferently.

Alex shrugged. 'I guess so. Thanks mystery girl.'

'Mitchie,' the girl smiled.

'I prefer Mystery Girl,' Alex replied smiling.

Mitchie giggled. 'It does have a nice ring to it.'

'So Mitchie,' Alex said, attempting to keep this mood going. 'What can I get you?'

Mitchie blinked. 'Eh?'

'This is my family's restaurant,' Alex smiled as she stood up. 'Anything I can get you? On the house as long as my Dad doesn't find out.'

Mitchie scratched the back of her head, nervous. 'I don't want you to get into trouble.'

At this Alex burst out laughed, causing a few of the customers to stare at her but this didn't faze her. Mitchie smiled slightly but only because she wasn't really sure what else she could do.

'Don't worry about it,' Alex told Mitchie. 'Personally I think my Dad would be more worried if I don't get into any trouble by the end of the day. He'd most probably think I'm ill or something.'

'Why?' Mitchie questioned.

'Lets just say staying _out_ of trouble isn't one of my strong points,' Alex informed her.

Mitchie giggled. 'I know the feeling. Have you ever had to lie to someone about who you really are before?'

Alex smiled weakly. 'You have no idea.'

***

Alex had enjoyed talking to Mitchie. It turned out that had gone to Camp Rock the previous summer and she and her parents had moved to New York a few months later. Mitchie went into great detail about the whole experience that included a bossy and snobby blonde called Tess that reminded Alex of Gigi at school.

Mitchie talked about her friends and how she met Shane from Connect Three. Alex smiled as Mitchie went into detail about how the two would go out on the lake to talk. Alex noticed the look of sadness in Mitchie's eyes when she began to talk about their breakup but Alex gave her some comforting words that seemed to make Mitchie feel better.

But it got a bit complicated when Mitchie asked her about _her_ adventures. Because Alex couldn't tell Mitchie about magic it became hard for her to tell the stories without bringing any supernatural implications into it.

Mitchie seemed a bit disappointed that despite Alex's claims of always getting into trouble that she hardly had any stories to tell. But talking to Mitchie stopped Alex from thinking about the Wizard Competition and for that she was thankful.

So the two swapped numbers outside the sub shop and promised to meet up again. Mitchie told Alex that although she had been living in New York for three months that she hadn't been up to the Statue of Liberty or The Empire State Building.

Alex smiled at this. 'Don't worry. We'll go. The view from that high is amazing!'

'I've heard. It sucks that we can't go up to the top of the Statue of Liberty anymore.'

'We can't?' Alex frowned. 'That didn't stop me and Ronald.'

Mitchie giggled. 'Ronald, eh? Was he cute?'

'He was up to a point,' Alex admitted. 'Then I found out he says "curses",' she shuddered.

Mitchie cocked an eyebrow. 'You've never said a curse word before?'

'No I mean he really said "curses",' Alex told her. 'Like "curses I've been caught!".'

Mitchie's smile faded. 'Eww not hot.'

'I know!' Alex agreed.

Mitchie giggled.

'I have strange taste in people I date,' Alex admitted with a shrug.

Mitchie smiled at this with her eyebrow raised slightly, as if she was suggesting something to herself and Alex stared at her with a questioning gaze.

'What?' Alex asked questioned.

'How strange?' Mitchie asked.

Alex thought about this for a few seconds. Ronald had been her worse choice while Dean gave her wooden gifts. Riley seemed to be the only normal guy she had ever dated but then again there was his honey habit which got a bit disturbing after awhile.

'Quite strange,' Alex answered and Mitchie looked almost overjoyed.

'Well I hope that works in my favor,' she smirked suggestively but Alex didn't understand what she meant. Before Alex could question her Mitchie turned and walked away before disappearing out of view and into the blanket of darkness.

Alex stood rooted to her spot, unsure what she should do. Should she run after her and question Mitchie on what she meant?

_No need_, a voice said in her head. _You'll have a chance to ask her about it later_.

She wasn't going to argue with herself and walked back to the sub shop, trying to push the feeling that she was being watched. Just as she grabbed the handle to the door a trash can tipped over and Alex turned at the sound of a shrieking cat as it ran away.

Alex looked at the trash can, half of it was covered by shadows...

'Hello?' Alex called out but there was no reply. Alex quickly checked around to make sure no one was watching before she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the dark. '_Give me sight and give me light_,' she said and a beam of light shone out of the tip of her wand.

There was no one there and Alex frowned before twirling her wand through her fingers and into her knee length shocks. Now that she no longer felt like she was being stalked she turned and walked back inside. It was when the doors' lock gave a soft _click_ that a cloaked figure walked out of the shadows, wand in one hand and a sword in the other.

'Nice to see you again, Alex Russo.'


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Despite Mitchie's encouragement, Alex had yet to actually break up with Dean. Every time she saw him she would dash out of sight before he noticed her. Normally she would warp herself up to the school roof to eat lunch by herself, causing Harper to become concerned.

But for some reason beyond her understanding she couldn't tell Harper that she wasn't in love with Dean anymore! She couldn't tell her about Dean wanting to take their relationship to the next level and his advances towards her, trying to claim his prize.

She could only talk about that kind of stuff to Mitchie. And that was a fact that bemused her even more! Mitchie was great and wonderful to talk to and Alex felt very comfortable when around her. But sometimes she got the feeling Mitchie was very _flirty_ with her.

But maybe that was just Mitchie's personality? She _had_ spent a lot of time with Connect Three so maybe hanging out with three teenage guys had rubbed off on her and she inhabited some of their flirtatious quirks!

That was most probably it so instead of rejecting these "flirt moments" Alex merely smiled and went along with it. For some reason it felt very natural flirting to Mitchie.

_Is it really flirting?_ She asked herself. _It's not serious flirting so does it count? Most probably not._

One perk on having Mitchie as a friend was that she was a great singer! Mitchie had a number of songs that she had made herself and let Alex put them on her MP3 for those long lunchtimes on the roof alone.

Alex had a few favorites. One of them was _La La Land_ which was easy to sing to and she even found herself dancing to it a few times. She was clear of embarrassment because the only other people that could get up to the roof were Justin, Max and T.J.

Justin wouldn't because it would be breaking the rules (_What a stick in the mud, _Alex thought with a smile), Max had no idea_ how _to warp himself up to the roof (_That's good considering he can't even tie his own shoe laces_) and T.J couldn't use magic after bewitching his parents.

To put it simply: Alex was safe.

Another one she liked was _This is Me_ and that was such a soft and loving song that Alex would sit against a wall, eyes closed and she would picture Mitchie sitting by a piano, bright lights focused on her as she played and sang her wonderful melody.

Her final favorite was _Until You're Mine_. That song was great and it surprised her because _This is Me _and _Until You're Mine_ weren't what she would normally listen to. She was more into pure-kick-ass-rock music.

It was a Friday night and Alex's parents were out for the night for a romantic meal. Max was out in the Lair using his own Magical Journal to play out _The Adventures of Maxie Man and Jelly Boy_. Justin was out with some of his older friends to go see the new horror film _Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 4- The Revenge. _

The tagline: _This time, Halloween gets personal_ told Alex all she needed to know about the film. If the last three films weren't personal then this was a film to stay away from. So instead of going out she was having Mitchie come round and they were going to watch _Day of the Summer House Gathering Catastrophe_, a parody of the _Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster _series.

It was a pajama night so Alex set up the living room with snacks, pillows and duvets for them to lie underneath while wearing her "Pajama Girl" outfit. She smiled at her work as if it was a famous piece of art.

'Perfect,' she smiled and there was a knock at the door.

She quickly walked to the door and opened it to find Mitchie standing in her doorway with her famous smile and a bag over her shoulder.

'Hey,' Mitchie said.

'Hey,' Alex replied, letting Mitchie in.

Mitchie studied the living room as she entered, making Alex feel slightly uncomfortable. It was like she was being judged and she found herself wanting to hear Mitchie's opinion.

_This must be like what Justin feels when he's waiting for his test results_, Alex thought.

'Well?' Alex asked and Mitchie turned to look at her. 'What do you think?'

Mitchie smiled. 'It's nice! Really nice!'

'Really?' Alex asked, a bit hastier than she she intended.

'Yeah!' Mitchie giggled. 'I like it! So much space! I love your pajamas by the way!'

'Thanks,' Alex said, blushing.

_Why the hell am I blushing?!_ She thought. _Get a grip, Alex._

'Where can I get changed?' Mitchie asked.

'Well Max's room isn't safe and Justin's room is too safe,' Alex joked. 'So my room it is. It's up the spiral staircase and on the first left.'

Mitchie nodded and made her way up the stairs without a second word. Alex sighed and walked out onto the porch and looked down at the street, the night air running a cold finger along her face, causing her to shiver.

Suddenly there was a nagging in the back of her head that was telling her that she was being watched. She wasn't sure why but she just _knew_ that something wasn't right. She instinctively reached out for her wand and held it tight in her hand, ready to shout out a spell.

'_I have the feelin' someone's watching me so be so kind to show me who it could be!_' Alex instructed and waved her wand but nothing happened. She frowned. OK so maybe she was just being paranoid.

'Alex?'

Alex quickly put her wand away and turned to face Mitchie who was wearing a tight tank top with tight green shorts.

_Oh my God! She looks amazing!_

'Are you OK?' Mitchie asked.

'Y-yeah!' Alex smiled. 'Of course. Are we gonna watch this film or what? It's so funny!'

Mitchie smiled as Alex led her to the couch, turned the lights off and sat down, turning the film on using the remote. The two got under the covers and Mitchie snuggled up to Alex, making the young Witch grow hot in the face.

The film opened with a very melodramatic and hilarious death scene which the two laughed at. The laugher continued throughout the rest of the film right up to the final chase scene where the main character, Ellie, was running away from the killer (which turned out to be a midget in a clown outfit) in slow motion because the killer found the TV remote and pressed Slow.

He then pressed Fast Forward on himself and quickly caught her only for a very big dog to grab the remote off him and press the eject button, sending the killer in a lake which resulted in a Jaws moment as a fin chased him but turned out to be a "drunk dolphin".

It was when the film ended that Alex realised that her hand was in Mitchie's and she slowly pulled away but Mitchie looked at her and Alex looked back, feeling their breathes intertwine and Mitchie tightened her grip on Alex's hand.

_Perhaps she was flirting...what do I do? I haven't know her for that long but this feels right!_

Mitchie didn't say anything and she wasn't until Alex gave her some sort of sign that this was OK. But was it? Alex had never considered kissing another girl before...well until now anyway. But it didn't matter that Alex knew that some would consider it wrong and some would consider it disgusting.

_What the hell do they know?! _She thought angrily.

_Why do you care what people think, Alex? _The other voice asked._ Why does it bother you how people react to people in gay relationships? You're not gay remember?_

_I could be though! _Alex replied to the other voice. _I really want to kiss her right now._

_Jeez, Alex! _The other voice snapped. _Stop thinking with your crotch!_

_Fuck you! _Alex mentally screamed.

She looked away at first, causing Mitchie to frown but she tightened her grip on Mitchie's hand, stroking her hand with her thumb. She looked back at Mitchie who also looked back and smiled. Mitchie smiled softly and lent in, their lips brushing against each other when they heard someone coming up the stairs and the door opened.

Alex and Mitchie threw themselves away from each other as Max walked in, looking pleased with himself.

'Once again, the city of Maximillion is safe!' he announced and walked upstairs and the two stared at each other.

'What was he talking about?' Mitchie asked.

'Don't worry,' Alex told her.

Silence.

'Alex?' Mitchie spoke first.

'Yeah?' Alex asked.

'Were we just about to-'

Alex shook her head. 'Lets not talk about it here. Max might here.'

Mitchie nodded and silence fell on them again like the reaper. Mitchie looked at the window to the porch.

'Alex...' she said slowly and Alex looked at her as Mitchie's head slowly turned to look at her. 'Is there someone at your porch window?'

Alex looked at the porch window where the curtains were closed. Alex's heart skipped a beat as she could see the dark shape of a body, standing still with what looked like a stick in one hand and a sword in the other.

There was silence as Alex slowly stood up and crept towards the curtains, trying to keep as silent as possible. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as though it was going to burst out any moment.

Sweat ran down her face and her pajama top clung to her as she nervously moved towards the curtains. Reaching for her wand she stopped just before she reached the curtains, fully aware that Mitchie was watching her with terrified eyes.

With a swift movement she stood up, threw the curtains away and pointed her wand at the glass, ready to shout a curse but stopped short when her eyes met nothing but glass.

'What the hell?!' Alex said out loud.

Mitchie stood up and ran next to her. 'But I saw someone!'

'Me too!' Alex replied.

'There was definitely someon- what is that in your hand?' she asked.

Alex quickly put her wand away, trying not to look suspicious. Mitchie watched her, amused.

'Was that a fake wand?' she giggled.

'Y-yeah! Fake!' Alex said quickly.

'Why did you pull out a fake wand?' Mitchie questioned.

'So I could look intimidating...' Alex said slowly.

Mitchie laughed. 'Nothing says scary like a toy wand.'

Alex blushed as Mitchie walked to the couch.

_At least that stopped things from getting weird_, she thought. _But I swear I saw _someone!

'C'mon, Alex,' Mitchie told her, moving to give the Witch some room. Alex smiled and turned her back, neither of them aware that the figure they had saw before now had it's hand against the window, almost like reaching out to stroke Alex's dark curls...


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Peter had been working at the YMCA on the west side of Central Park for six months and he had seen a huge variety of people but this was a surprise. A teenager, around seventeen, walked into the lobby with with a backpack hanging off his left shoulder, a suitcase in his right hand with a five-foot package in his left hand.

The teenager wore artificial ripped jeans with a black t-shirt that matched his black trainers and the black jacket. He had spiky brown hair and clear blue sky eyes with a scar on his left cheek shaped like an X.

'Hello,' the boy said with a smile to Peter, putting his suitcase down. 'I've got a room booked.'

'Name?' Peter asked curiously.

'Tris Griffith,' he replied.

Peter typed this into the computer but there wasn't any "Tris Griffith" on record. Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm sorry but we don't have you on record,' Peter informed him.

Tris looked unconcerned. 'Try again,' Tris told him and Peter sighed and typed it back in. Tris smiled as he silently prodded the computer screen with the tip of his wand and tried to stop himself from laughing at Peter's confused expression.

'Erm...yes. Here you are,' Peter said. 'ID?'

Tris handed him his passport and Peter eyed him suspiciously.

'Here it says you're nineteen,' Peter informed him.

Tris laughed. 'Good. I'd be worried if it said I was twenty. Means I slept through my birthday again.'

Peter put on a fake smile that was as see through as glass. Peter gave him his key and told him his floor number. Tris thanked him and grabbed his suitcase before walking to the elevator.

A old lady eyed the five-foot package with beady little eyes.

'What's in there?' she asked and Tris stared at her, not expecting to be questioned about what he was carrying.

'A piece of bamboo,' he informed her with a smile.

'Why do you have bamboo?' she asked and Tris tried to keep his smile plastered on his face but this old lady was getting on his nerves.

'I sell bamboo,' he lied.

'A bit young aren't you?' she asked and the elevator doors opened.

'For all you know I could be older than you,' Tris muttered and walked in. Before the old lady could walk in Tris tapped the inside of the elevator and the doors closed, causing her to call out. The elevator moved up and Tris lent against the wall until it was his floor.

The doors opened causally and Tris walked out and moved along his floor until he found his room. He put the key inside and turned it, revealing his small room. There was one bed, one set of draws and a small window.

Tris threw his stuff on the bed and unwrapped the package, revealing a sheathed katana. Tris smiled at it before getting changed into his battle uniform which looked a lot like the one Bruce Wayne used in _Batman Begins_.

After he had finished changing he connected the sheathed sword to his back and walked to the window, opening it and looked down, smiling at the isolated area as he breathed in the night air. He climbed in the frame before tilting himself out and dropped.

The wind blew through his hair as he fell and he squinted. When he was a few feet away from the floor he cried '_Go Through Mo Through!_' and he went through the ground, watching the layers of rock literally zoom at him until he found a clear space and flipped himself to his feet as he landed.

It was when he landed that he realised he was on a set of subway train tracks and the light blinded him as the roar of the train filled his ears.

He quickly rolled out the way and watched the train drive by before giving a sigh.

'That would have hurt,' he told himself. He then started to jog along the tracks. Once he saw a platform he quickly used _Go Through Mo Through _and walked up the rock like a pair of stairs and walked out in an alleyway.

He quickly jumped up on a fire escape and climbed up, taking deep breaths. He reached the rooftop and began to free-run along the roofs until he made it to Waverly Place. He watched Waverly Substation for awhile until he noticed a figure standing by the porch window.

He watched the cloaked figure stand there and then suddenly the curtains opened and Tris saw her for the first time.

Alex Russo stood at the window, wand pointed at the cloaked figure. But...it was like she couldn't see the figure! The figure put it's face to the window as if trying to lean through and kiss her. A girl stood next to Alex and the two stared talking, both completely unaware that they were being watched.

The two then walked away from the window and Tris watched as the figure slowly drifted off the edge of the porch and disappeared into darkness.

Tris waited a few seconds before he stepped back, ran and then jumped off his building onto the top of the Waverly Substation. He landed softly and he swiftly moved to the edge of the roof and peeked in the window, watching the two girls with curiosity.

Suddenly there was a hiss and Tris looked as a shadow collided with him and pushed him away from the window. Tris swiftly unsheathed his katana and sliced at the shadow, causing it to disappear. Suddenly something from behind bit into him and he resisted every urge to cry out and simply elbowed what was bitting him in the ribs and the creature released him.

Tris twirled round, looking for the creature that had bit him and saw nothing. Tris grabbed his wand and quickly glided his katana to protect his back and there was a _clang_ of metal and Tris looked behind him to see the cloaked figure from before staring at him.

'So you decided to show yourself then?' Tris questioned and the figure pulled away, getting into position to battle.

'I want you to leave Alex alone,' Tris ordered. 'You have no reason for being here.'

_Oh but I do_, said a cold voice in his head. It was a horrible voice! Almost like a whisper. _You have no way of stopping me_.

'You try taking on Alex and you'll want me to stop _her_,' Tris snarled. 'You know the future. You know how important she is.'

_Importance to the future doesn't mean she's safe now_, the voice informed Tris. _The future is but a image in our minds. It hasn't happened yet and a new image can be made easily._

'Not if we have anything to say about it,' Tris told the figure.

_Ah yes. The Pandemonium Wizards and their secret organization!_

'Back off,' Tris told the figure and then had to quickly react as the figure slashed at him. Tris blocked the attack and fought back. The two circled each other, their swords colliding as each tried to make a fatal blow.

Unfortunately for both they were equally matched, their techniques similar and neither going to back down. Tris was more of a speed fighter, which was shown in his slick katana while the figure was clearly more power based as he held a thick broadsword.

The two glided around the other, moving their weapons around the other's as they continued their fight. Tris made to kick the figure who simply dodged the attack and attempted to hit Tris in the chest. Tris quickly lent back, avoiding the blow.

The two span and both swung their blades at the others' neck. The both stopped just as the gleaming blades were about to touch their necks. They both withdrew their weapons swiftly and Tris watched as the figure glided backwards and disappeared in front of his very eyes.

'Looks like things are going to get ugly.'

*

Alex moved through the crowds, desperate to get out of school before Dean had any time to find her.

'Yo, Russo!' his voice echoed and Alex groaned.

She could go on like she hadn't heard him but that would only provoke him to come to the Substation after school and Mitchie was coming round. Somehow the idea of having her boyfriend and her possible lesbian secret was not something Alex liked.

She turned and saw him smiling at her as he approached. Once she saw him she felt bad that she had _almost_ kissed Mitchie. But she put on her fake smile.

'Hey, Dean!' she said in mock-happiness.

'Where you been lately?' he asked her. 'You ain't been returning my calls.'

'Yeah...' Alex said slowly. 'Sorry about that.'

'Wha's up then?' he asked using his "slang voice".

'Nothing,' Alex lied.

Dean looked a bit nervous and gave her a small smile. 'Are you feeling weird?' he asked. 'Cuz I wanna take our relationship to the next level?'

_CAN YOU STOP SAYING THAT?!_ Alex screamed to herself.

'A bit,' Alex admitted.

'Well don't feel pressured,' Dean told her with a smile. 'I can wait. You'll be worth it.'

Alex's heart rose. 'Aww! Dean!' she said and he kissed her swiftly and softly before walking away. Alex smiled slightly until she realised what had just happened.

'He's trying to seduce me with words!' she said to no one in particular (and she received a few odd looks at people walking past). 'Well he's not! He's not he's not he's not!' she repeated. Suddenly her pocket started singing.

_Somewhere we went wrong. Our life is like a song. Wish you would sing along..._

Alex answered her phone with a smile on her face.

'Mitchie?'

'_Hey, Alex! Do you think we would talk? About what happened at yours?_' Mitchie asked.

Alex considered this for a moment and sighed.

'Sure,' she answered.

'_Right. Well...Alex...I really like you. I do. After breaking up with Shane I went a bit...off the rail. That's why we moved here to New York. And you're wonderful, you really are. And it's because of you that i've realised that I'm...that I'm..._'

'Gay?' Alex finished.

'_Yeah. Gay. I don't know _why _I felt like this. But just looking at you makes me so...well let's just say I like looking at you. You're beautiful and I love the whole "I don't care attitude"._' Mitchie rambled, causing Alex to smile dreamily as she leaned against the lockers, playing with her hair.

'_Alex...I guess I don't really have to tell you this but...I fancy you. I fancy the hell out of you! And you almost kissed me! And I was so __**pissed off**__ that your brother ruined it! I just want to know how you feel_.'

'Mitchie, I don't know _what_ you're doing to me,' Alex said. 'I really don't. But after that night at mine I'm convinced that we have _something_. And I like looking at you too! If I'm honest it turns me on when you're wearing lip gloss!' Alex said a bit too loudly and a few people stared at her, not that she cared. 'I guess I like you too.'

'_Are you serious?_' Mitchie's voice sounded frightened, as if this was a joke.

'Of course I am, Mitchie,' Alex giggled.

'_So what do we do now?_' Mitchie asked.

Alex sighed. 'I have to break up with Dean. I'm not going to turn into a bisexual tart.'

'_I thought you already dumped him!_' Mitchie said, almost angry.

'Erm...no,' Alex winced. 'I haven't been able to do it yet.'

'_Alex! I finally tell you how I feel and you're still taken?!_' Mitchie complained.

'I'll break up with him tonight, I swear!' Alex told her.

'_Promise?_'

Alex smiled. 'I promise.'


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

Mitchie was on her bed, writing a new song with a smile on her lips. Now that she knew how Alex felt she was all giddy and excited. She was waiting for Alex to text or call her to tell her that she had broken up with Dean and the wait was killing her.

Her room was a lot like her old one except there wasn't any Connect Three posters. There were a few photos of her and Caitlyn and there were a few of her and Alex taken from the last few days. Mitchie was amazed by how close the two had become in a week but she wasn't going to complain.

There was something mysterious about Alex that attracted Mitchie.

Mitchie thought about how they almost kissed and couldn't help but blush. It had been so close but Max had to ruin it for them! Their had been lips so close, Mitchie's lip gloss rubbing off on Alex's lips as they breathed into each other...

'Mitchie!' her mum called, snapping her out of her memory. 'What do you want for dinner?'

Mitchie groaned, annoyed that she had been disturbed. 'I don't know, Mum! Make anything.'

'You sure?' her mum called up.

'Yes, Mum,' Mitchie replied. 'I don't mind what we have.'

Mitchie then looked down at her notepad and continued to write, pouring everything out onto the paper. She smiled as the words came naturally and suddenly Camp Rock entered her mind. Alex said that she wanted to be a drummer so Mitchie could easily convince her to go. She imagined them sitting by the lake, sun reflecting off the gentle ripples and both of them holding hands, Alex in a black bikini and Mitchie in a white one to reflect their personalities.

Just the thought of being able to touch Alex's soft curves brought a wider smile to her face and she suddenly noticed that she had written these exact thoughts on the paper.

'Oh! Crap!' she hissed and ripped the paper out the notepad and screwed the paper up before throwing it in her trash can. 'Get a grip, Mitchie...when is she going to call?!'

*

Alex was sitting in the Substation, waiting for Dean to turn up. He was late and wasn't answering his phone.

_Now I want to talk to him he doesn't bloody show up!_ Alex thought angrily. _But when I'm avoiding him he's always around!_

'You OK?' Justin asked, concerned.

'Why do you care?' Alex snapped.

Justin gave a huff. 'Sometimes I don't know why I bother talking to you.' He said and walked out back.

Alex gave groan and went after him. 'Look, Justin. I'm a bit stressed.'

Justin stared at her with a "What's Your Point?" look.

'It's the Wizard competition,' Alex lied...was she lying? 'I'm just worried.'

Justin shrugged. 'We all knew this was gonna happen soon. And we never know what might happen. You could win.'

Alex smiled sweetly at him. 'You think?'

Justin shrugged. 'Of course. I learn by reading. You learn by doing. And I think we're both equal in terms of skill.'

'Wow, Justin,' Alex said and hugged him. 'You've never said that before.'

'And you won't again,' Justin joked. 'Oh, there's Dean!'

Alex turned and saw Dean glide into the substation, looking upset. This surprised Alex and she walked towards him, noticing his eyes were bloodshot and he looked nervous and jumpy.

'Dean?' Alex said, gaining his attention.

'Hi, Alex,' he said.

_Whoa...he's using my first name, _Alex thought. _Something must have happened_.

_Does it matter?_ Asked the other voice in her head. _Dump him! That's what you want isn't it? To be with Mitchie? No matter who it hurts..._

_Can you shut up?! _Alex screamed at the other voice. _I don't see why it's your fucking business if I date Mitchie or not._

_It matters, Alex. It matters to me for a very good reason_.

'What's up?' Alex asked, ignoring the battle inside her head.

'It's my Gran,' Dean choked the words out. 'She just died...'

And suddenly dumping Dean was the last thing on her mind.

*

**'MITCHIE!'**

Mitchie woke with a jolt, dry drool on her face, hair a mess and a piece of paper stuck to her forehead.

'Wha?' she mumbled, gagging at the morning taste in her mouth. She peeled the paper off her head and threw it on the floor before wiping the drool off with a unladylike snort.

'Get up!' Connie yelled. 'Two in the Afternoon is pushing it young lady!'

'Two...Afternoon?!' she checked her phone and frowned at the lack of "Text Message: Alex" and "Missed Call: Alex". Had she broken up with Dean? If so why didn't she text or call?

_She didn't dump him_, said a voice in her head. _She broke her promise and you know it_.

_Who the hell are you and what are you doing inside my head? _Mitchie thought angrily.

_I'm you, Mitchie. Duh._

*

She thought a shower would help clear her mind it had the opposite effect. Alex stood in the centre of the shower, letting the water beat down on her naked form as she tried to resist the urge to cry. She had messed everything up.

If she had broken up with Dean a few days ago she would have been free. She couldn't dump him now, not after the death of his Gran. That would be too cruel and heartless!

But she ached for Mitchie. The thought that she would be _trapped_ with Dean until he got over the death of his Gran was being stabbed in the gut.

_Why now?!_ Alex thought angrily.

She expected the other voice to give her a snide remark but it didn't come. Alex slid down the side of the shower, looking up and receiving a pounding from the hot water that fell on her like rain.

It was a sunny day outside...and she felt like the world was falling. She couldn't leave Dean. But she wanted to.

_Couldn't his Gran die next week? _Alex thought and was surprised at thought. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? Did Mitchie really mean _that_ much to her that she would complain about someone dying at the wrong moment? That she would wish it could have been delayed long enough to be free of Dean's chains?

_Oh my God, Mitchie. What are you doing to me? I want you so much..._

_*_

_I thought showers were meant to help you clear your mind_, Mitchie thought to herself as she sat on the floor of her shower.

She was worried. Alex hadn't phoned or sent a text and that was forcing a dark cloud over Mitchie's head. When she was writing her song last night she expected that she would be happy right now, carrying a smile on her face before her and Mitchie went to get some ice cream in the park.

She ran her fingers through her soaked,brunette hair as she tried to force the dreading feeling out of her stomach.

She had to see Alex. She just had to. She had to make sure what was happening. So without a second though she stood up, turned the shower off and walked out into the steam before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her.

*

Mitchie walked through Waverly Place, feeling her heart beat increase with every step. She side-stepped around people who acted as if she wasn't even there. Typical New York.

She finally stopped at the doors to the Substation and pushed the door open, sliding in. And there she was, standing at the counter wearing a white t-shirt, bands on her arms and her hair rolled up into curls. She looked amazing and for a moment Mitchie forgot how to breathe.

Alex noticed her and her face said it all.

Mitchie's heart sank but she pressed forward, trying to stop her lip from trembling. She reached the counter and gave her a weak smile.

'You didn't break up with him, did you?' Mitchie asked and Alex shook her head.

'I'm sorry. But...there's been a few complications.'

Mitchie looked into Alex's eyes, seeing the sadness there only made her feel worse.

'Such as?' Mitchie asked, trying to keep her tone of voice strong. She didn't want to show weakness but she knew she was failing.

Alex walked round the counter and grabbed Mitchie's hand.

'We should go to my room,' she said and pulled Mitchie along with her gently. Once they got into Alex's room Alex sat them down on her bed.

'Dean's Gran died yesterday,' Alex explained. 'And I don't think dumping him now would be a good thing.'

'Oh,' was all Mitchie could say.

'I want to be with you, Mitch,' Alex tried to reassure her. 'I really do! But I can't dump Dean when he's this fragile.'

Mitchie nodded. 'So when do you think you'll be able to dump him?'

Alex looked away. 'Until he's over it?'

'That could be months away,' Mitchie stated simply. 'That could be in two months, or four, or even six!'

'What do you want from me, Mitchie?' Alex asked and Mitchie's head snapped to look at her.

'I want you!' Mitchie told her forcefully. 'I want you to hold me! I want to hold you!'

Alex looked at her sadly.

'I want to hold your hand in the park,' Mitchie continued. 'I want to take you out on a date! I want to see a horror film with you and be glad you're _there_ for me to hold! I want to share drinks and...for God sake, Alex! I want to kiss you!'

Alex didn't need telling twice. She grabbed Mitchie's face and pulled her towards her, crushing their lips against each other. At first Mitchie didn't react but once Alex opened her mouth under hers Mitchie became lost in her touch, lost in her kiss.

Mitchie held Alex by her waist while Alex held Mitchie with one hand on the back of her neck with her other hand cupping Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie could taste Alex in her mouth as Alex slid her tongue in Mitchie's mouth. She tasted as sweet as sugar.

The two slid off the bed and onto the floor, Alex pinning Mitchie down on the floor while Mitchie explored Alex's curves with her hands.

Alex stopped kissing Mitchie and put her lips to her neck, making Mitchie moan.

'A-Alex...' Mitchie breathed as Alex nibbled at her flesh and moved her mouth to Mitchie's shoulder, pulling up her sleeve and kissing the flesh that was turning Alex on. Soon Alex looked down at Mitchie who quickly dug her hands in Alex's curls and kissed her passionately.

Soon Mitchie's hand went under Alex's t-shirt, tracing the flawing skin until she made it just underneath Alex's bra. It was at this moment Alex pulled back, looking shocked.

'S-sorry,' Mitchie said, worried Alex thought she was moving too fast.

'I shouldn't have done that,' Alex said just before Mitchie could say the exact same sentence. 'I'm sorry...'

'Why are you sorry?' Mitchie asked. 'You kinda gave me what I wanted.'

Alex shook her head. 'I can't cheat on Dean,' Alex choked out the words. 'I kinda cheated on him once before,' she admitted, thinking of Ronald. 'Well it was technically cheating. Well it was because I was with another guy but I thought Dean had dumped me.'

Mitchie stared at her with confused and hurt eyes. 'Alex...' she began.

'I'm sorry Mitchie,' Alex said, scratching the back of her head. 'But until I'm free of Dean I don't think I can see you this often. I can't- I just can't trust myself when I'm around you.'

Mitchie said nothing and stormed out, tears in her eyes. She rushed through the substation, ignoring Alex's Mum's question 'Are you alright, Mitchie?'

She got outside, took a few deep breaths before she continued running. Alex watched her from the porch, trying to stop herself from crying.

_Now look what you've done, Alex_, said the voice.

'Shut up,' Alex sobbed and for the first time in her life she felt her heart break.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

Tris had to admit it to himself. Alex and Mitchie were rather interesting to watch. There was chemistry between them that was for sure. But the most interesting thing was when Mitchie ran out, crying her eyes out a few hours ago, followed by Alex crying into her pillow.

He hadn't made himself obvious to Alex yet. Now wasn't the time for that. When she wasn't working he would go into the substation and buy a few burgers and drinks before hanging out on the roof again, wand and sword laying next to each other while he waited for the figure to show up.

Tris's orders were to protect Alex at all costs, even if it meant revealing himself to her (although it was a situation they didn't want to be in) but for some reason he had a strong feeling that Mitchie was now the one in most danger, as though he could see into the figure's thoughts.

Was he going to attack Mitchie to get to Alex?

Tris heard the door open and he looked down to see Justin and Max taking out the trash.

'What do you think Alex and Mitchie argued about?' Max asked.

Justin shrugged. 'I dunno,' Justin admitted. 'I'll never understand girls.'

'Maybe that's cuz all the ones you hang out with are dolls?' Max suggested.

'_Action figures!_' Justin corrected him.

Tris frowned. With Justin and Max there she was kind of protected but after watching this scene he couldn't say the protection was very good. Could he leave Alex to go check up on Mitchie? He had followed her and Alex to her house so he knew where she lived.

He knew the Pandemonium Wizards didn't care for Mitchie's safety, only Alex. But in a weird way, he had become attached to the both of them, despite never talking to them.

Alex would be OK for a few minutes. Just so he could check.

He grabbed his sword and wand, sheathing the sword and holding the wand in his right hand. He began to run along the roof and threw himself off, rolling onto the next without a sound. He continued to run, jump and roll, using whatever he could to progress.

Of course he had been doing this for days so he knew exactly how to get around without any trouble, day and night.

The stars glared down on him as he moved stealthily through the night, not stopping for anything, not hesitating to do any of his complicated free running tricks. Luckily Mitchie didn't live to far away. He landed on her roof like a cat and hung off the roof, peering inside.

Mitchie was on her bed, crying her eyes out.

'Oh God!' she almost screamed.

He frowned. Something really bad must have happened.

–

Alex sat by her desk. The desk she never uses. In complete darkness. She wouldn't cry. Because that would mean she was sad. And Alex Russo does not get sad! Nope. Never. She just breaks everything she touches. She ruins the lives of those she cares about.

She laughed slightly, remembering Justin in his The Destroyinator outfit. Thats what she should call herself. Alex Russo, The Destroyer. How fitting for someone that did everything wrong.

_For someone who's never sad...you're very depressing right now_, said the cold voice as Alex's window slowly opened...

–

Tris pulled back and was about to stand up when something struck him from behind. Tris fell off the roof, mentally cursing. As he fell he grabbed onto the roof and hit the side of the wall. Luckily Mitchie didn't hear him over the sound of her cries and he looked up to see a Shadow Minion, eyes like purple fog looking down at him.

'Oh shit,' Tris said just as the Shadow Minion went to stab him with his claws. Tris let go and fell, quickly unsheathing his sword and kicked himself off the wall and landed on a lamppost.

The shadow minion jumped down, ready to slash but Tris quickly dodged the attack and jumped down into the street where he wasn't a sitting target.

The Shadow Minion attacked again, slashing away but Tris noted that this wasn't a very intelligent Shadow Minion otherwise it's attack pattern would be completely different.

This was a new-born Shadow Minion. And as Tris stabbed it in the chest he realised his mistake. Mitchie had been safe. This fight was just a distraction. Alex was in danger now!

Tris quickly began to run through the streets, not wasting time to climb the buildings.

–

Alex didn't hear anything but she felt it. Someone grabbed her by her upper arm and _actually _tossed her from one side of the room to the other and she hit the wall with a horrible _thud!_

She cried out as she struck the wall and fell onto her bed. She scrambled to turn on the lights to her room and once the lights dazed the room she saw nothing.

'What in the world?' she said out loud. But she noticed something. Something on the floor.

A shadow!

She watched as the shadow unsheathed a sword and she heard the metal scrape against its casing. She pointed her wand where she thought the person who owned the shadow stood.

'_Tarabenbarda!_' she shouted and a purple light shot out of her wand and at the invisible enemy. She saw the sword's shadow swipe and watched as her spell was cut through like cheese. '_Eldosixaxi!_' This time a blue ball of energy shot out but once again it was sliced through.

'Alex?!' she heard her Dad shout and there was the sound of footsteps.

Alex lunged for the door but as she reached it it locked and she collided headfirst into the door.

'Crap!' she cried.

The windows _burst_ open and a gust of wind blew through the bedroom, knocking things over, blowing papers in the air and messing Alex's perfect curls up. She couldn't see the person but she pointed her wand randomly as she stood up.

It was when she stood up she noticed the shadow lunging at her with the sword. She rolled out the way and turned to see her wall now had a hole where the invisible sword had stabbed it. There was banging on the door and Alex knew it was her Dad, desperately trying to get in.

'_Tevlin!_' Alex shouted and an army of small, red energy saws, spinning with small roars of anger shot at where the enemy should be.

A few of the saws were stopped but a few made contact. At least she thought they did. They simply disappeared. There wasn't a cry of pain so how was she to know.

She looked at the shadow and saw it had changed position. The person was kneeling! She _had_ made contact!

'_Eldosixaxi_' she cried and the blue ball disappeared once it made contact and Alex watched the figure's shadow fall. Just one more attack!

Suddenly the windows shut and there was a horrible whisper in her head.

_Monzull-Alimorea!_

Suddenly Alex felt herself being lifted up and thrown. Alex screamed as she shot through the glass, shattering it! She continued to scream as she fell, pointing her wand at the ground.

'_Hitting the ground sounds painful! A few mattresses would be helpful!_' she shouted and then thirteen mattresses appeared underneath her and she landed safely.

She rolled off the mattress just in time as suddenly it split open after being stabbed by the enemy's sword.

Alex landed on the ground and began sprinting. She turned and pointed her wand where the enemy was standing.

'Come any closer and I'll make you wish you never met me,' she warned.

_I bet Mitchie already does..._

Alex's jaw dropped. The voice was so...strange! So... familiar! It was the voice she had been hearing inside her head!

_That's correct, Alex_.

'Who are you?' Alex demanded.

Suddenly Shadow Minion ripped themselves out of the shadows and attacked the teenager, forcing her to the ground. She tried to fight them off but it was no use.

They held her firmly against the cold floor as the cloaked figure gently materialized in front of her, pointing its sword at her. It traced her jaw with the tip of the blade before moving to her lips. It was so quick she didn't feel it but the taste of blood in her mouth told her he had sliced her lip.

'What did I ever do to you?!' Alex screamed at him, trying to ignore the claws digging into her skin.

She got no answer as the figure raised its sword, ready to execute her. Alex would have liked to say she looked at death calmly and without fear but instead she closed her eyes and turned her face away.

One of the shadow minion grabbed her face and forced her to face death.

'ALEX!' she heard her dad scream and she opened her eyes, seeing the gleaming blade and everything changed...

–

Tris heard the scream and knew he was too late. He dashed towards the sound and just as he was able to turn the corner there was a flash of light. Suddenly the cloaked figure shot out of the street and into the wall.

'Oh my God!' Tris said ran into the street to see Alex standing in the middle of the street, hair flowing up with silvery wasps of energy flowing through each strand of hair as her eyes were light white lights.

'_Who do you think you are?!_' Alex asked the figure, her voice echoed, both hers and someone else's. '_I am the Chosen One!_' she almost screamed and Tris winced.

'Damn...' he said softly and she looked at him.

'_I am the keeper of Gaia!_'


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

**Would like a few more reviews :( Also can't believe by how into this story I am! I don't think I've worked so hard on a fanfiction before.**

Connie was concerned about Mitchie. Since she had come home she had done nothing but cry and that was so unlike her. Mitchie hadn't cried that much since she broke up with Shane. That had been a bad time for Mitchie. Shane was famous so seeing everywhere "**SHANE GRAY BREAKS UP WITH UNKNOWN GIRLFRIEND**" wasn't easy for her.

Connie slowly made her way up to her daughter's bedroom. She knocked gently but she didn't get an answer so she slowly opened the door and saw that Mitchie, although she looked a mess, was sleeping peacefully.

Connie walked in and started to tidy up, moving thrown books and clothes to their proper spot.

She noticed a piece of paper next to the trash can. She picked it up to see if it was trash or not. It as a song and she smiled, loving it when she read Mitchie's songs.

But the song stopped and suddenly Connie read something she was sure she shouldn't have. She looked at Mitchie, finally understanding what had gotten her down.

'Oh my poor baby,' she said to her sleeping angel.

_'I am the keeper of Gaia!'_

The ground started to crack as Alex began to unleash her power and Tris had to move fast. He ran at her, pointing his wand at her. Alex saw this and quickly fired a wave of blue energy at him, which he dodged and heard the building behind him crumble as breaks were destroyed.

'Stop it, Alex!' Tris ordered.

'_You can't stop me! No one can stop me! I know the future. I know the darkness is coming. No one can stop it._'

'Don't beat down the future before its even happened!' Tris replied.

'_The never ending darkness. Rooted from this God-forsaken city! From the sewers to the seas. This city is full of nothing but hate and greed! And it will be the starting place for The End of Days_.'

Tris was getting worried now. He had to stop before she caused Judgment Day! Tris knew the power she had and knew that it was Alex who would win the wizard Contest for a very good reason. And as soon as she won the contest she was to be taken in by the Pandemonium Wizards for training.

To control the very power she had just unleashed.

'_I see everything. I see everyone...I see her_...Oh my God,' Alex said, slowly returning to normal. 'I did that to her...I did that! Mitchie...I broke her heart!'

'_Naptus!_' he called and suddenly Alex became unconscious and fell to the floor. Tris quickly checked her pulse.

'Hey!' Jerry shouted over Alex's window and Tris looked up. 'Why are you? Don't go anywhere!' and he disappeared out of view. Tris looked at the cloaked figure and quickly made his way to him. Tris reached out to pull back the hood but the figure simply disappeared and Tris quickly looked at Alex, making sure she was OK.

Tris walked back to Alex just as Jerry stormed out of the Substation, Teresa, Justin and Max in tow. Justin immediately pointed his wand at Tris, who seemed wasn't intimidated by this, much to Justin's annoyance.

'Oh put it down, Cheese Cake,' Tris waved his hand and Justin, to his utter amazement, found his arm dropping by his side.

Jerry looked at Tris for a few seconds while Teresa tended Alex.

'Tris?!' Jerry exclaimed, suddenly recognizing him.

Tris smiled slightly at the sight of his old friend.

'Hey, Jerry,' Tris replied. 'How long has it been?'

Jerry glared. 'Seventeen years. The day Alex was born.'

'Wait,' Max said, confused. 'You're just a kid. How could you be friends with Dad around the time Alex was born?'

Jerry's face was cold. 'Because he's really eight hundred years old. That's why he's called "Tris". It was a name used around the time he was born.'

Justin's mouth dropped. 'You look _good_!'

Tris smiled. 'Perfect skin runs in the family.'

'Guys!' Teresa snapped. 'Can we move Alex out of here?'

'Oh!' Jerry said, crouching down and picking up his baby. 'Can you guys fix that?' he asked, nodding at the damaged street.

Before Justin or Max could even attempt to fix the street, Tris waved his wand and it was like they were watching the destruction of the town in reverse. The floor un-cracked itself, the building's brick returned and the mattresses disappeared, one-by-one.

'R-right,' Jerry said, a bit taken aback by Tris's power. 'All of you come in. Especially you, Tris! We need to talk.'

Tris nodded. 'You have no idea.'

*

'Explain,' Jerry told Tris as they stood in the living room.

And so Tris began his story, explaining that they knew the Keeper of Gaia would be born in 1992 after the previous one was killed in her sleep. Tris began to explain how the world survived on a Life force called "Gaia Matter" and the Gaia Keeper kept the Gaia Matter from disappearing.

So Tris was assigned as Alex's Guardian. He then went into a story about the figure who had attacked Alex.

'So far all we know that he is calling himself The Shadow Knight,' Tris explained to them. 'He attacked the Pandemonium Wizard Counsel to try and wipe up all out so he wouldn't have any trouble getting rid of Alex.'

'But do you know where he came from?' Justin asked.

Tris sighed from. 'We have a theory he came from the future.'

'But that's impossible,' Jerry interjected. 'The future, technically, is non-existent. Because every moment becomes present and past.'

'I don't understand,' Teresa admitted.

'Well,' Tris began. 'Time traveling to the past can happen. But as soon as you do you take yourself out of that timeline. Because we don't know what happens in the future so how can you go somewhere we're not aware of? In the past you can because you _know_ the past.'

'So the future can be changed?' Justin asked.

'For The Shadow Knight possibly. But for us we're not sure. We Pandemonium Wizards can only maintain one image from the future. But we don't know why.'

'What is it?' Max asked eagerly.

Tris looked at the sleeping Alex on the couch. 'Alex. We see Alex.'

No one said anything for a moment. The silence dragged on for a good thirty seconds before Justin spoke.

'Could you be seeing the image of Alex because The Shadow Knight broke through time? Maybe he caused a rift in the time vortex?' he suggested.

'We did think that,' Tris nodded. 'But we can't exactly check that can we?'

'So what happens now?' Jerry asked.

Tris frowned. 'Alex won't remember turning into her Gaia form. But she does need to be trained. I can put a charm on her to prevent her transforming but I'm not sure how effective it'll be.'

'Trained?' Justin asked. 'Trained in what?'

'We Pandemonium Wizards do different combat than the normal kind,' Tris admitted. 'I'll need to train her in sword and wand combat.'

'What?!' Teresa almost screamed. 'You are _not_ turning my daughter into a warrior!'

'Teresa-' Tris began.

'Don't you "Teresa" me, Tris!' she pointed her finger at him. 'I haven't raised Alex for you to take her into a world of brutality.'

'Did you pay attention to _anything_ that happened tonight?!' Tris snapped. 'Alex was THROWN out her window! She almost destroyed Waverly Place! And the Shadow Knight will come for your daughter and will happily cut her down!'

Teresa looked away and stared at her daughter, torn. Tris looked at Jerry with a powerful gaze and Jerry nodded.

'Fine,' Jerry said. 'You can train her.'

Teresa said nothing but sobbed into her hands.

'But she stays here, she goes to school and you train her afterwards,' Jerry said. 'And I want you to promise me she won't get any scars.'

Tris nodded. 'I can do all of that. But me and her will have to go and get her a sword and some Armor.'

'OK,' Jerry agreed. 'But you have to promise me, Tris. I want her to be safe and it seems you're the only one who can ensure that. Promise me you'll do your best to keep her safe.'

'Jerry,' Tris said slowly. 'I'll die if it means keeping Alex safe.'

'Safe from what?'

They turned and saw Alex, eyes open with a pained expression on her face. Jerry sighed and looked at Tris who nodded. Jerry walked towards Alex, sat down and explained everything to her. The conversation took two hours but in the end Alex agreed to let Tris train her.

'We'll go to get your sword tomorrow,' Tris told her and she nodded. 'Oh! I almost forgot,' he said and waved his wand at her. A blue stream of light struck Alex and she gasped. The light vanished and she felt the spot where she had been hit.

'What was that for?' she asked.

Tris shook his head. 'I'm just being safe about something.'

'What?' she asked.

'Another time, Alex,' he told her. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

And with that he turned and walked to the porch window, sliding it open and he heard Alex and Teresa cry. He turned to see the two hugging and noticed the cold look Jerry was giving him. Tris ignored this, walked out on to the porch and jumped off.

*

The next day Mitchie woke with a start, awaking from dreams filled of images. Alex fighting a shadow, a guy with a X shaped scar on his face trying to calm Alex, who had _light_ coming out of her eyes, down and then talking to her parents, although she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She picked herself up, feeling a mess and slumped her way to the bathroom, locking it and stripping down before getting in the shower. She didn't bother washing herself, she simply stood there, eyes closed because she knew if she opened them she would cry.

Life was so unfair sometimes. Shane and Alex had both broken her heart. She trusted both of them more than anything and they simply tossed her away.

After ten minutes in the shower she turned it off and walked out, wrapping the towel around her and walked out into the corridor and into her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed and noticed, for the first time ever, that there was writing on her ceiling.

_Go see her. Love Mum._

Mitchie's mouth turned into an O shape and sat up before looking at her trash can and going through it, unable to find the piece of paper where she had written down her thoughts.

'Damn,' Mitchie moaned softly.

'Sometimes I wish you were more open with me, Mitch,' a voice said behind her and Mitchie turned to see Connie standing in her doorway.

'I-I...' Mitchie stuttered as she stood up and Connie walked over and hugged her. Mitchie could never tell her Mum how nice it felt to be hugged like that and Connie sat her down.

'I;m always going to be proud of you, Mitchie,' Connie told her, pushing Mitchie's wet hair behind her ear. 'I don't care what you do or who you're with.'

'M-Mum...' Mitchie said with tears in her eyes. 'I love her so much.'

Connie held her again. 'I know, sweetie. I know.'

Mitchie cried into her Mum's shoulder for a few minutes until Connie held Mitchie's face.

'No more crying, OK?' she told her daughter. 'How can you look good for Alex if you've been crying?'

Mitchie half giggled and half sobbed.

'I've seen the way she looks at you, Mitch,' Connie informed her. 'I see that she adores you.'

'Too bad she can't break up with Dean,' Mitchie said and explained the problem.

'So you have to wait,' Connie said. 'But Mitchie, doesn't her saying she can't trust herself with you prove how much she cares? At least you know she'll be faithful when you can be together.'

Mitchie hadn't thought about it like that. Now she felt stupid.

'Thanks, Mum,' Mitchie smiled. 'You always make me feel better.'

Connie grinned. 'It's what I'm here for, sweetie. Now lets get you dressed, make you look amazing so you can go get your girl!'

They laughed and started to get Mitchie ready, unaware of the shadow that lurked in the corner...


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter Seven~

School wasn't the same now that Alex knew once it ended she would start her training. Although it shamed her to admit it, but she couldn't stand being Dean's emotional support. There were a few times where teachers had to call her out of lessons to comfort Dean if he stormed out of a lesson, breaking down into fits of tears.

She had never known he was so sensitive but all the time she was with him all she could think about was Mitchie. She missed her so much and felt a sharp pain in her heart whenever she kissed Dean, feeling that it was kind of cheating on the amazing brunette.

It was hard to imagine that just eight hours before school started that she was fighting for her life. It suddenly dawned on Alex that if she had died Mitchie would never know just how much she means to her.

Was she in love with Mitchie? She wasn't sure. She had never cried over Dean before. Or Riley. Maybe that meant something.

The school sent Dean home after his third outbreak and Alex was sitting on the top of the roof again. She was glad to be rid of him if she was honest.

'Do you just sit here by yourself?' Tris said next to her and she jumped.

'How did you get there?' she asked.

'Magic,' he replied and she gave him a sarcastic laugh.

'Funny,' she told him, grinning.

She sat while he stood, one foot against the wall and his arms folded. They stayed like this for a few minutes in silence, feeling the wind blow gently against their faces and through their hair.

'So you knew my Dad?' Alex suddenly said and looked up at him.

'Briefly,' Tris admitted. 'Your Father was one of the most powerful Wizards of his time. It only made sense that you would become the Keeper of Gaia.'

'But what happens?' Alex said. 'With me being the Keeper of Gaia. Do I get any special powers?'

He didn't answer, not wanting to give her a feeling she was unbeatable. She wasn't and even when she achieved her true power she still wouldn't.

There was every chance that someone would try to kill her and succeed. He would just have to prepare her for the time she will fight the Shadow Knight. He wasn't sure when it would happen but he was going to make sure she was ready for it.

'Tris,' Alex said softly. 'You've seen years go past, right?'

He nodded.

'Well...what's it like?' she asked. 'Seeing everything change?'

He smiled. 'Day by day nothing changes,' he told her. 'But when you look back you realise just how different everything is. The past is a way to reflect on humanity. The future is praying for it.'

Then something else popped into her mind. 'How do you know if you love someone?' she asked him and he looked down at her.

'Are you talking about Mitchie?' he asked and she nodded.

'I'm just not sure how I feel about her!' Alex complained. 'But I think about last night and all I can think of is leaving her without ever telling her how much I care!'

He smiled gently at her. 'I can't tell you how you know if you're in love, Alex.'

'Haven't you ever been in love?' she questioned.

He laughed. 'I've lived for eight hundred years. I've lived in the form of a seventeen year old for seven hundred and three years. Do you think that I couldn't have fallen in love in that space of time?'

'How did it feel?' Alex asked.

'Wonderful,' Tris told her, now not looking at her, his eyes unfocused as if he was spacing out. 'Truly wonderful. But heartbreaking. I couldn't be with her for long.'

'Why?' Alex asked and he looked at her again as the bell went.

'Because she was mortal,' he informed her and Alex suddenly realised this was the same case as with her and Mitchie. They would never be allowed to get married! But suddenly the fact she _thought_ of marrying Mitchie suddenly scared her and before she could express this to Tris, he was gone.

*

Alex had expected to be able to relax as soon as she got home but instead Tris wanted to take her out straight away to go get her a sword.

'Aww I just got in!' she moaned. 'Can't I at least a bit of TV?'

'We need to start straight away, Alex,' Tris told her, sounding more like a teacher now. 'You have to be ready.'

'As long as you don't do some bad _Highlander_ reference,' Alex said. 'Like half through the training you tell me "There can be only One!".'

Tris looked disappointed. 'There goes my fun. And that was a great film by the way!' he told her and they walked out the Substation.

'So where do you buy swords from?' Alex asked him.

'Oh that's easy. You just gotta know where to go,' he smiled as they walked down the street, good as new.

'Alex?'

Alex stopped in her tracks but Tris went on walking, not wanting to get involved in the conversation that was about to happen. Alex turned round and saw Mitchie standing in front of her, looking...absolutely amazing!

Her hair was wavy, her jeans were dark and tight, her t-shirt fitted her curves perfectly and the look in Mitchie's eyes made Alex's heart stop for a second. She hadn't expected this. Not for a second.

'H-hi,' Mitchie said, trying to control her nerves.

'Hey, Mitchie,' Alex whispered, unable to talk loudly. 'Oh my God. You look amazing,'

Mitchie blushed. 'Thanks. Alex, I know you can't leave Dean yet. And you not cheating on him shows just how wonderful you are. So I can wait. I really can.'

Alex didn't know what to say. What could she say? She looked around and looked behind her to see Tris, leaning against a lamppost the same way he was leaning against the wall at school. Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her into the alleyway and out of sight from those walking past.

'Alex, wha-' Mitchie began to say but Alex kissed her, not allowing any thoughts of Dean rush through her mind. This was how she wanted it. She wanted Mitchie and she couldn't wait much longer to finally be with her.

Alex pinned Mitchie onto the wall, both opening their mouths and entering the others' with their tongues, both glad that they had this chance. Alex poured all her emotions into the kiss, hoping that in a way Mitchie understood the meaning behind this kiss.

Mitchie ran her leg up Alex's as the two held each other, fighting for control over the other. Mitchie grabbed Alex's wrists and forced her on the wall and started to nibble at her neck. Alex ran her hands down Mitchie's slender arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, her hand holding the back of Mitchie's head, fingers in her hair as she gave gasps while Mitchie tried to do her best at showing her a good time.

Mitchie ran her hands down Alex's sides and went under her jeans, playing with the string of Alex's thong by wrapping it around her finger.

Alex wasn't objecting as Mitchie moved one hand to the front of the thong and pulled up, causing Alex to gasp even more, closing her eyes.

Mitchie smiled at Alex's reaction and started to suck on Alex's bottom lip before going in to kiss her again. Alex responded at once, kissing Mitchie as if her life depended on it. This feeling was wonderful and Alex couldn't imagine giving this up for anything.

Mitchie bit Alex's lower lip and Alex pulled back.

'Ouch,' she said, forgetting there was the cut there from the previous night.

'Sorry,' Mitchie said, looking worried and Alex smiled.

'Don't worry,' Alex told her and sighed. 'That was wonderful.'

Mitchie nodded. 'Yeah,' was all she said.

Alex frowned. 'What's up?' she asked.

Mitchie shook her head, trying to stop the tears but failing. Alex hugged her at once, finding it painful to hear Mitchie's sobs.

'I'm so sorry,' Mitchie said. 'You said you couldn't trust yourself around me an-and I knew that! I just wanted you, Alex,' she sobbed. 'I'm such a slut.'

'No!' Alex said, putting Mitchie at arms' length. Alex gazed into Mitchie's watery brown ones. 'You are _not_ a slut, Mitch! If anyone is a slut it's me! OK?'

'Y-you're not,' Mitchie sobbed. 'Cu-Cuz you wanted to stop this.'

Alex smiled weakly, wiping the tears off Mitchie's face. 'If I wanted to stop it do you think I'd have brought you here?' she asked. 'And _I _kissed _you_. So don't worry.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Sorry,' she said. 'Just me being stupid.'

'No,' Alex shook her head. 'You were being adorable.'

Mitchie sniggered slightly. 'Thanks, Alex...erm...I-'

Alex stared at her questioningly.

'Alex...I-I love you,' Mitchie finally finished, going bright red and Alex did the same. Mitchie watched Alex for her reaction and Alex opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. So instead she grabbed Mitchie and pulled her into another kiss.

Mitchie felt as though she was flying and Alex let go, looking into Mitchie's eyes and smiled.

'Thanks,' Alex said. 'That confirmed it.'

Mitchie frowned. 'Confirmed what?' she asked.

Alex smiled. 'That I love you too.'

**I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Originally I was going to continue with it to make it longer than the other chapters but when I tried to put Alex and Tris going to get her sword it just didn't feel right and seemed to take away the impact of that confession! Anyway, remember to review! Reviews make me happy and if I'm happy I'm gonna make Alex and Mitchie happy.**

**Also are there any requests on what you would like to happen? More Alex/Mitchie fluff? More Tris kicking ass? Alex and Tris kicking ass? A Tris flashback of a event over a hundred years ago? Should Alex dump Dean now or later? Should Dean find out about Alex and Mitchie?**

**I kinda know what gonna happen overall but if anyone wants something to happen I'll try to fit it in!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

Tris smiled at Alex's sudden change in mood. He could only guess what happened in the alleyway but he wasn't going to complain. It was good to see her on such good spirits and she was smiling all the way to the subway.

They paid for their tickets and made their way to the platform. Tris noted how grungy it all looked and simply leaned against the wall in the same style as always.

'When was the last time you traveled by train?' Alex asked.

'Erm...' Tris thought carefully. '1976.'

Alex's jaw dropped at this and Tris laughed.

'And that's only because I had to transport a few Imps to Russia,' he informed her.

'But aren't Imp Illegal?' she asked.

'Of course they are!' Tris smirked. 'Just because I'm part of the Pandemonium doesn't mean I'm a guardian full time. You're my first in three hundred years.'

'So what do you do when you're not guarding someone?' she asked and he stared at her with a smile.

'I travel. All over the place. I've seen amazing things. Horrible things too mind you,' he said, his eyes going unfocused again, as if remembering a horrible memory. 'But most of the time I see amazing things. Amazing sights, amazing people. But at the moment I think you could be the most interesting person I've ever met.'

She blushed. 'Why?'

He shrugged. 'No idea,' he admitted. 'It's just hard _not_ to like you. There's something special about you, kid,' he told her with a smile as the train roared at them as it sped past, sending Alex's hair behind her in a wave of dark curls. 'Make sure you use it correctly.'

The train stopped while the two continued to stare at each other. Tris gave her a quick wink and walked towards the train. She followed hastily and they sat down, ignoring a guy underneath a rotting rag. Tris looked around as the train started to move.

'This is...nice? Is that it?' he asked Alex, not noticing the looks he was receiving. 'Nothing like the original models. But then again they were normally stereotyped as murder scenes. If one person hadn't moved for thirty minutes everyone would fly off the rails. Good old Agatha Cristie, eh?'

'I have no idea who she is,' Alex admitted.

'You've never read Agatha Cristie?!' she shook her head. 'Oh her stuff is classic. She was the J.K Rowling of her time. But then again I must say I loved the _Harry Potter_ series. I didn't see what was gonna happen in the end. Although I did do bets with everyone that one of the Wesley Twins was going to die.'

'Tris?' Alex said.

'Mmm?'

'You're rambling,' Alex said and he frowned.

'I don't ramble,' he shot back. 'I just...talk a bit. Yeah I'm gonna shut up now.'

Alex laughed. 'You're so cute.'

Tris smiled slightly. 'Haven't been called that in a long time. Not since I went to China actually.'

'Why?' Alex asked, noticing the change of tone in Tris' voice. 'What happened in China?'

he shook his head. 'It doesn't matter right now. It's a story for another time.'

Alex could tell that Tris didn't want to talk about it so she dropped it. She almost expected them to sit in an uncomfortable silence but Tris started talking again pretty much straight away. She was amazed just by how chatty he was.

But then again he had been watching over her for at least three weeks alone so he was most probably happy to have someone to talk to. They talked all the way to their stop and Tris quickly got out of the train and Alex followed.

'So where are we going?' she asked.

'Just a shop I know,' he told her. 'A normal sword won't do you much good,' he told her. 'Going by your physique I'm gonna say you're gonna have a lot of speed. So you'll need a light sword but they break easily when they're against a bigger sword,' he told her. 'So we need to get you one fitted with Crystal Lore, Necromance Iron and might even throw in some Mage Slayer Steel.'

'Mage Slayer?!' Alex said, shocked. 'People slay Wizards?'

He stared at her. 'Only when needed.'

Alex was rooted to the spot. '"When needed"?' she repeated.

Tris cocked an eyebrow. 'The world is a dark place, Alex. You'll find out soon enough.'

He continued to walk and Alex ran to catch up. They made it through the streets and into the black markets. People tried to sell them things but Tris ignored them, leaving Alex to say 'No thank you' to everyone who attempted.

He then led Alex through a dark alley where they came to a trapdoor. Alex stomped on the door three times and it burst open and a beautiful woman came up, smiling at them.

'Tris!' she smiled. 'And Alex Russo!'

Alex was taken aback by how the woman knew who she was.

'Hi, Carter,' Tris smiled and jumped down.

Alex, not sure what to do, followed. Once she landed Alex was shocked to see a long tunnel with shops at both sides, illuminated by magical balls of light. All around there were Wizards buying things, moving around each other to get past.

'It's a underground market,' Tris informed her. 'Best place to go for stuff like this. C'mon,' she said and tarted to walk. Tris seemed very comfortable walking around but Alex felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Tris took a right into another tunnel and Alex hastily followed.

'How am I gonna pay for all this?' Alex asked.

'The Pandemonium have an account down here,' Tris told her. 'We're paying for it.'

'How can I pay you back?' she asked and Tris stopped and turned towards her.

'You can pay us back by not getting your ass handed to you,' Tris told her strictly. 'We need you, Alex. And I won't always be there to save you.'

'Why?' she asked gently. 'Your my Guardian aren't you?'

He nodded. 'And there'll be a time where I might have to die to protect you.'

Her jaw dropped and he continued to walk. Alex chased after him.

'But you don't even know me,' she said. 'Not really.'

'It's my job to protect you, Alex,' he told her. 'How I do it is my choice. And I promised your Dad I will die for you if I have to. And I will.'

Alex went to protest again but Tris walked into a shop and she followed. There she found it was completely empty except for a few chairs, a counter and shelves. The room was lit up by blue candles and Alex stepped forward.

'Tris?' she called out and suddenly a man came from under the counter, smiling at her.

'He's in the armory,' he said and pointed to the end of the counter. Alex walked over wearily and saw a hole. She looked at the man who smiled. 'Go on.'

She jumped down and suddenly felt wind rush against her from below and she was falling faster than ever in what looked like a endless pit. She screamed but as soon as she did she fell into a pair of arms and saw Tris was holding her.

'Yeah,' Tris said letting her down. 'Not nice is it?'

'No. Not at all,' she agreed and looked around. There were weapons everywhere! Swords, crossbows, shields all stacked on shelves or on the walls. 'Whoa.'

'So this is Alex Russo?' said the man behind them as if nothing had happened.

'Erm, yeah,' she said as he walked around her and walked to a katana. 'Seeing as Tris is your teacher I'll suggest this.'

He grabbed it and threw it at her. Surprisingly she caught it without any trouble and held it in her right hand.

'Although I am a bit weary about giving you a sword like this,' the man informed her.

She looked at Tris who was smiling. 'Why?' she asked.

The man smiled at her. 'For a Pandemonium Chosen One you do not seem that promising. Neither do you seem capable of being the next great Gaia Master.'

'I'm capable of plenty of things!' Alex snapped. 'Ask around. I gave my brother a talking zit once!'

Tris sniggered at this and Alex felt far more relaxed now.

'Because a talking zit will keep The Shadow Knight at bay will it?' the man asked sarcastically.

'Depends on how ugly he is doesn't it?' Alex said through narrowed eyes.

'Tris,' the man said slowly. 'Do you mind if I test her?'

Tris shrugged. 'You up for that, Alex?'

'Oh yes I am.'

–

Mitchie made her way into the kitchen where her Mum was making dinner in a dream-like state and hugged her Mum from behind.

'Hey, Mum,' she smiled.

'Oh hey, sweetie!' Connie grinned. 'So did it all go well?'

Mitchie smiled even more. 'Very.'

'So are you and Alex together now?' Connie asked.

'Kinda. She still needs to break up with Dean,' Mitchie said.

'So what's she doing now?' Connie asked.

–

Alex stood in the centre of the room, looking directly at Tris who gave her a reassuring smile. Tris got his wand out and indicated that she do the same. She nodded and got it out from under her sock, her favorite place to store it.

'What kind of test is this?' Alex asked.

'To test your skills as a dueler,' the man said from behind her. He circled her, his wand in his hand and Alex watched him carefully. He quickly sent a stunning spell at her which she blocked easily and sent a knockback jinx at him. He blocked this as well and sent a nearby table flying towards her.

Alex quickly used her red-energy-saw spell which ripped through the table in seconds. Tris cheered and Alex felt smug.

Suddenly glass went around her and water began to rush in from underneath her feet. Alex twirled her wand between her fingers and held it like a knife. She then stabbed the glass but nothing happened. The water was rising rapidly and it was at her waist now. She did one swift, powerful stab and it smashed, glass falling and water gushing onto the floor.

Alex sent another knockback jinx at her target who blocked it, smirking. The two fired spells at the other without stopping and Tris looked smug.

Alex's skills are as expected and Tris looked forward to training her. After a few minutes of circling each other the store owner decided it was time to call it quits and sheathed his wand with a smile.

'You've got a winner here, Tris,' he told the eight hundred year old. 'Do you think she'll be as good at swinging a sword?'

'No idea,' Tris said, putting Alex down a bit. 'But after seeing that I'm sure she'll be great.'

Alex smiled.

'Well then,' the owner clapped his hands together. 'I think we should get this young lady fitted in her armor and sort her sword out don't you?'

The fitting process was rather easy. He measured her and gave her armor similar to what Tris normally wore. At the moment he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with dark jeans. They then began to set up stats for Alex's katana and started applying magical modifications to it.

The got Alex's katana a sheath, put her armor in a bag and they were all set to go. Alex strapped her sword on to her back and held the bag in her right hand, feeling giddy now she was fully equipped. Rock chick turns into kick-ass warrior!

Tris paid and they left. Tris laughed at seeing how pleased Alex looked.

'Never thought you'd be up for this,' he told her.

'Neither did I! It's so weird!' she admitted. 'When do we start?'

'It's a bit late now,' Tris replied. 'So we'll get started on your training tomorrow. What are you gonna do?'

She blushed. 'Gonna go see Mitchie.'

'Oh yeah?' Tris said with a smirk. 'Doing anything?'

'Yeah! Gonna go cinema.'

'Right,' Tris said. 'A place full of shadows...'

'Oh crap,' Alex cursed. 'What do I do?' she asked.

Tris thought about this for a moment before grinning. 'Why not watch it in the projection room?' he asked. 'I'm sure I could arrange that. And it's bright.'

'How?' Alex asked and Tris pulled out his wand, waving it in front of Alex.

'Magic,' he told her, grinning. 'Think about it. It'll just be you two. And no one from school will be there so you don't have to be careful about what you do.'

Alex giggled. 'You are so awesome.'

'Meh,' he said, shrugging. 'I've heard that.'

'Oh thank you, Tris!' Alex cried and hugged him.

*

Alex and Mitchie walked to the cinema, their hands brushing against the others but not actually holding them. They got in the cinema and paid for the tickets.

'You two are lucky,' the woman from behind the counter smiled. 'You two have won the random draw of watching the film in the projection room!'

Alex tried to look surprised and she noticed that Mitchie looked absolutely pleased.

_I wonder what's gonna happen_, Alex thought and the lady led them to the projection room after they got the rest of their snacks.

'Oh cool!' Mitchie smiled, setting her drinks and snacks down.

'You two gonna be OK?' the lady asked and they nodded. 'OK then. Have fun girls,' she said and closed the door. Once the door was closed Mitchie went over and listened on the side of the door. Alex put her stuff down and watched as Mitchie locked the door.

'I don't want us to be disturbed,' Mitchie told her and walked over to Alex. She grabbed Alex's hands. 'I love you, Alex.'

Alex smiled sweetly. 'I love you too, Mitch.'

Mitchie leaned in and kissed her gently. Alex responded to the kiss by holding Mitchie by her waist and Mitchie dug her fingers into Alex's hair. The two opened their mouths and explored the others' mouth with their tongues.

Mitchie walked Alex to the table and with all her strength she picked Alex up by her legs and sat her on the table. The two started to explore the others' body with their hands and Mitchie made it to the helm of Alex's t-shirt, looking at her uncertainly. Alex nodded and assisted Mitchie in removing the piece of clothing and Mitchie smiled at the sight of Alex's black bra.

'Pretty,' Mitchie said.

'Thanks,' Alex replied and kissed her again, this time taking off Mitchie's top and went to unsnap her bra...but she wasn't wearing one. Alex grinned at Mitchie'

'Naughty,' Alex sniggered.

'Glad you think so,' Mitchie responded by unhooking Alex's bra and pulling the straps down. Alex let it slide down her arms and fall onto the floor. Mitchie started to kiss Alex again while her hands moved up her body and to her chest.

Alex giggled and pushed off the table and pinned Mitchie to the wall, forcing their bodies together in a loving embrace. Alex's hands now found their way to Mitchie's chest and then put her mouth to Mitchie's nipple, biting it with her teeth which caused Mitchie to gasp.

'Oh,' Mitchie said. 'Oh fuck.'

Alex's mouth then found it's way to her neck as Alex slowly unzipped Mitchie's jeans. Alex then pulled them down, allowing Mitchie to step out of them and smiled at the amazing sight of Mitchie in nothing but lace underwear.

'You're beautiful,' Alex told her.

Mitchie said nothing but kissed Alex, who ran her hands down Mitchie's back and underneath the black underwear. Mitchie then decided play time was over and laid Alex down on the floor, removing her jeans and, with a look to make sure it was OK, removed the black thong.

'Now _you're_ beautiful,' Mitchie smiled and began to kiss Alex's body, starting from the neck and made her way down to her chest, then to her stomach and then-

'H-holy shit!' Alex breathed. 'Oh my God! Mitchie...' Alex said, putting her hand on the top of Mitchie's head and stroked her hair as Mitchie continued on her mission, sending shivers through Alex's body. Mitchie slowly took her underwear off and positioned herself and Alex knew what was coming.

Mitchie began to grind herself against Alex, who started to moan. Mitchie was concentrating while Alex was losing a battle inside herself.

_I can't let her do all the work_, Alex though and forced them to switch positions. Alex grinded and Mitchie smiled, enjoying the feeling surging through her body. She had wanted this for so long...well it felt long to her.

'I love you, Mitchie Torress,' Alex breathed.

'I love you too, Alex Russo,' Mitchie whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. It all ended with a big amount of making out, Mitchie pinning Alex down and a climactic jolt from Alex. After the film ended the two made their way to Alex's house where they fell asleep under the covers with Tris watching over them from the roof, a full moon behind him.

**Whoa. This was this fanfic's longest chapter! Was the sex scene too much? I'm not sure if it was or not :S Any requests on what should happen next? Remember to review! Reviews give me more enthusiasm to update!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

It was a strange feeling watching Alex sleep. Mitchie stroked her girlfriend's flawless skin, smiling at how peaceful she looked. For some reason Alex requested the lights be left on and Mitchie was having some trouble sleeping with it on.

But that was OK. She liked watching her Alex sleep. Suddenly there was a tap from the window. Mitchie turned towards it and saw a small stone hit the glass.

_Tap._

Mitchie slid out of the bed, grabbing Alex's pajama top and putting it on.

_Tap_.

She walked to the window.

_Tap._

She opened it and poked her head out.

'Yo, Russo!' a voice called out and Mitchie froze as Dean looked up at her, his facial expression confused. 'Who are you?' he asked. 'Why are you wearing Alex's clothes?'

Mitchie opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was 'I-I-I...'

Dean's face turned from confused to anger. '_You!_' he snarled. 'You were the one she was talking to on the phone! Where everyone heard her at school!'

'I-' Mitchie began.

'I want ALEX!' Dean shouted and suddenly Alex rushed up next to Mitchie and as soon as she saw Dean she realised that she hadn't put anything on and covered herself up. Dean's face scared Mitchie as he glared at her.

'Dean!' Alex called, still trying to avoid showing him anything. 'I'm sorry, Dean!'

'Y-you fucking Dyke!' he snarled. 'How could you do this to me now?!'

'I didn't plan it, Dean!' Alex told him, trying to make him calm down and failing. 'It just happened!'

Dean shook his head and stormed off. Alex watched him go, a cold breeze of her beautiful face. Mitchie laced her fingers through Alex's and led Alex back to bed. Before they went to back into the warm bed she looked at Tris who, rather than watch Alex, was watching Dean storm off.

'Looks like things are about to get nasty,' he said to the night.

*

And it did. Dean had told everyone at school about Alex's lesbian affair. Every time Alex walked past a group of people there would be whispers and muttering. On a few occasions people tripped her up, sending her face first.

Even Harper seemed reluctant to talk to her, which upset Alex the most. After being tripped for the fourth time that day she made her way into the girl's toilets, the worst thing she could do.

'Oh my God it's the Dyke!' girls screamed just to piss her off and left in fits of laughter. Alex sighed as she looked into the mirror.

'Well, look who it is,' Gigi said behind Alex.

Alex groaned and turned towards her and her wanna-bes. 'What do _you_ want?'

Gigi gave a smirk before grabbing her and kissing her! Alex was shocked and had no idea how to react, but as she was about to push Gigi off, Gigi let go of Alex and punched her with a swift right hook!

Alex stumbled and hit the sink just as Gigi went for another assault and this time hit her on her chin. Alex fell to the floor, her head feeling like it was about to split open.

'You piece of shit!' Gigi snarled and as Alex was about to pick herself up she booted Alex in her stomach, causing the other to cry out and the wanna-bes to laugh.

_Tris! Where the hell are you?!_

'Pick her up,' Gigi instructed and one of the wanna-bes walked over, helped her up and then held Alex by wrapping her arms under Alex's and holding them up. Gigi smiled and punched Alex in the gut before punching her on the cheek again.

_Tris!_ _Mitchie!_

Just as Gigi was able to punch her again it was as if she was in a trance. She knew exactly what to do although she wasn't sure why. Alex booted Gigi in her stomach before Gigi could hit her again. The wanna-bes cried out and Alex, using all the strength in her legs, rammed the wanna-be holding her into the wall.

The wanna-be let go of her just as the other went to attack. Alex wasn't sure why but she knew how to handle this. Using her own arm she smacked the punch away, into the air, seizing the wanna-bes' moment of amazement to grab her by her collar and punching her in the inside of her leg with her other arm before using the bottom of her fist and sunk it into the wanna-bes' stomach.

'Oww!' she cried and Alex threw her away just as Gigi attacked again. Alex was slightly less lucky here and received another blow to the face and Gigi grabbed Alex by the back of her neck and tried to force her head down the toilet.

Alex was in a war with Gigi that she didn't plan on losing but for some reason the confidence she had a few minutes had disappeared. Alex's face was almost in when sudden knowledge of what to do now filled her mind and she quickly elbowed Gigi in the ribs, seizing the moment she had and snaked her arm up Gigi's back, grabbed her from behind her neck and quickly forced the two to swap positions but Alex actually flushed the toilet, smiling at Gigi's screams.

'AAARRRHHH!'

Alex saw a wanna-be charge at them and she quickly booted that one in the stomach, sending her stumbling in the sink and Alex laughed.

She let go of Gigi and decided it was time to go but the girls didn't. Just as Alex got out of the cubical one of the wanna-bes went to punch her and Alex grabbed the wanna-be by her wrist while putting her other hand against the inside of the wanna-bes elbow and twisted the wanna-bes' arm behind her back.

'Wanna be careful,' Alex snarled. The other wanna-be went to get up to attack Alex but Alex simply booted her away. 'I might les you up!' Alex told the wanna-be she was holding and then threw her to trip over the other wanna-be.

Before Alex could react Gigi screamed and grabbed Alex by the throat, pinning her against the sinks. Alex would have normally tried to pull someone's hands off her neck but instead she put her hands near Gigi's throat, and dug her thumbs in at the bottom of Gigi's neck, completely unsure how she knew this would work.

Gigi tried her best to ignore the pain but Alex only dug her thumbs in more and soon Gigi let go. Alex pushed her and then booted her back into the cubical. Just then one of the wanna-bes attacked but Alex quickly back handed her, knocking the girl out.

Now Gigi was desperate. Two of her friends were out cold but she wasn't going to allow Alex to beat her. Once again it felt like Alex was in a trance. Gigi went to push Alex but she side-stepped out the way, grabbed Gigi by the back of the neck and _smashed_ her face in the mirror.

Gigi fell and for a moment Alex was shocked at herself and cowered into the wall for a few minutes. Alex waited for one of the three to attack her but when none did she sighed.

'Fucking hell,' she muttered, feeling her bruised face and cut lip. She went to walk out but the door closed by itself and Alex immediately got her wand out.

'Put it down!' Tris said, appearing in front of her.

'You can turn invisible?' she asked.

'Not for that long,' he told her. 'You OK?'

Alex nodded and Tris smiled at the unconscious girls.

'Looks like my telepathy worked,' he smiled.

'That was you?' Alex asked.

Tris nodded. 'I learned a few fighting tricks on my travels. And whats the point of me if I can't protect you full time?' he smiled.

'How did you know I was in trouble?' she asked.

'You called right?' he smiled.

She nodded.

'I guess we should fix these two up then,' he added.

Alex groaned. 'Do we have to? I feel so bad ass now.'

Tris laughed. 'Yes. Of course we do. And don't worry. I'll teach you a few fighting tricks. They might come in handy.'

'I'll say. Half of the school's girl population wants to kill me,' Alex muttered. Tris frowned, waved his wand at the three girls and they disappeared.

'When they wake up they'd have forgotten the fight, all injuries from the fight are now gone and they will all find themselves in the janitors closet where it will be full of buckets filled with vomit, giving that sicky smell all day.'

Alex smiled. 'Thanks.'

Tris waved his wand at her and she felt a hot tingling sensation stretch along her face.

'There you go,' he smiled. 'Just because you and Mitchie are now a full-time couple doesn't mean you should stop trying to look good.'

Alex's heart stopped.

'Oh my God!' she said, smiling. 'You're right! Me and Mitchie are actually together! Like together together!'

She cheered and hugged him, which he returned with a laugh.

*

Despite the fact she had been beaten up at school (which didn't show) Alex was in high spirits when she got home. Of course her parents knew that she was going out with Mitchie, how could they not after last night?

But none of them were treating her any different which she was thankful for. Tris told her to meet him on the roof and so she went into her room, grabbed her katana and warped herself up there where Tris was standing in the middle.

'Hey,' Alex smiled.

He smiled. 'Hey. OK. Today we're going to work on your stance and how to defend and attack from this position. We'll then go into a defensive combo. Show me how you would hold your sword.'

Alex thought about this but all that popped into her mind was watching _Star Wars_ with Justin and copied one of the stances she had seen them use.

Tris smiled. 'That's OK for a start. However,' he said, walked up to her and fixed the positions of her arms and put her elbows up and pointing the opposite direction from each other. Tris then grabbed his sword and stood in front of Alex.

'Do this,' he said and performed an opening slash. She copied this and Tris smiled. He then had her do a defence swipe, which she performed easily. He then started to show her how to defend a enemy's attack in different ways.

They started to do it slowly so Alex could correct any mistakes she did but for the most part she caught on very quickly. They faster they did it the more pumped Alex felt and she was becoming rapidly excited with each new addition to the combo.

Tris then put a barrier charm on the swords to stop them from cutting.

'We're gonna practice that combo but I'm going to be the one attacking, OK?' he asked and she nodded.

Without warning he lunged for her, slashing away with speed she didn't know was possible. She blocked a few attacks but then felt the blade strike her against her leg.

'Damn,' Alex said, rubbing it.

'It's OK,' Tris told her. 'We'll just keep going until you can block all of them.'

She nodded and they began again, slashes and _clangs_ filling their ears as Tris attacked and she blocked. Alex caught on quickly because after four attempts she blocked all the attacks. Tris wanted to try again just to make sure it wasn't a fluke and he was pleased to say it wasn't.

Tris then taught Alex a few of his fighting techniques at her request, which he was surprised with. Her taught her a few punches before moving on to blocking and deflecting punches. It was getting dark now and Tris decided they call it a day.

'Are you coming in to eat?' Alex asked and Tris shook his head. 'Why not?'

Tris shrugged. 'I don't think your parents want me around if I'm honest.'

'Don't be stupid!' Alex told him. 'C'mon.'

'No.'

Alex growled. 'Don't be stubborn!'

'I'm not going down there, Alex. I'll see you later,' he told her and disappeared, leaving Alex to frown at nothing but dark skies.

*

Mitchie was on her way to Alex's, feeling happier than she ever had in her whole life. Waverly Place was pretty much deserted at night and Mitchie felt fine walking around at night. But it was just before she walked down the stairs that a few teenage boys and girls emerged from the shadows, surrounding her and stopping Mitchie from progressing any further.

'Excuse me,' Mitchie said and they all laughed.

'So this is the Dyke Alex cheated on Dean with?' one of the boys asked.

'Yeah,' a girl sneered. 'That's her.'

Mitchie's heart was racing and she tried to stay calm. But things weren't looking good.

'Dean might not want us to do anything,' another boy said. 'But there you go!'

Suddenly someone grabbed her arms, pinned them behind her back and covered her mouth. Mitchie tried to scream but it came out muffled. One of the boys went to punch her but someone grabbed his fist and Mitchie's eyes went wide.

The boy from her dreams was standing here, fist in his hand, looking absolutely pissed off. Suddenly the boy with the scar made a swift movement and booted the guy that was about to punch Mitchie away. A few boys went to attack him at the same time and all Mitchie could do was watch as Dream Boy swung his arms around, using elbows and fists to dodge and attack.

What fighting style was that? It looked so strange but it was definitely working! He grabbed one boy, pushed his head to the side and punched him in the neck before quickly turning and head butting another.

The guy holding Mitchie was frozen with shock as the girls ran and Mitchie stamped on his foot. He yelped and Mitchie quickly punched his privates, sending him to the floor.

'Wow,' Mitchie smiled. 'It really is their weak spot!'

She watched as Dream Boy finished the final guy with a swift kick to the side and a punch on the nose. He clapped his hands together and looked at Mitchie.

'You OK?' he asked.

'You were amazing!' Mitchie smiled.

'Today is just full of compliments,' he smiled.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'Tris,' he answered with a smile.

'I saw you in a dream,' Mitchie told him but suddenly realised how this sounded and turned bright red. 'I mean...'

He cocked an eyebrow at her. 'Right...'

'Do you know Alex Russo?' Mitchie asked and he nodded. This was scary beyond belief. And by the look on his face he thought so too.

'Maybe you should go see Alex?' he suggested and Mitchie nodded. She walked past him but noticed he wasn't going with.

'Aren't you coming?' she asked.

'Why would I need to go?' he asked.

'Well I think Alex would like to thank you for saving my butt,' Mitchie answered. 'I couldn't have taken them all.'

'Uneven numbers,' he told her, trying to make her feel better.

'You took most of them down,' Mitchie reminded him.

'I've have training,' he replied and she sighed.

'Stubborn aren't you?' she asked and Tris smiled.

'You two are made for each other,' Tris laughed and began to walk away. Mitchie watched him leave her, noticing he gave one of the boys a quick kick as he walked pass, causing Mitchie to smile.

*

'So they just attacked you?' Alex snarled as they sat on her bed.

'Yeah,' Mitchie replied. 'But some Tris guy saved me.'

Alex's face relaxed. 'Oh good.' She laid back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Mitchie did the same.

'How do you know him?' Mitchie asked.

'Erm...' Alex said slowly. 'Cousin.'

Mitchie nodded. 'He seems nice. We should hang out sometime.'

Alex smiled at this. 'Oh don't worry. He's normally always around. You could say he's my guardian angel!' she laughed. 'You could say he's always watching out for me! He's always laying about somewhere,' she giggled. 'Aww it's an insight thing.'

Mitchie giggled. 'OK. I understand...how was your day?'

Alex wanted to tell her about being attacked but it would raise too many questions that Alex was sure she wouldn't be able to get around so she merely shrugged.

'No one was really nice to me,' she said. 'A few people tripped me up but there you-'

**SMASH!!!**

Alex and Mitchie screamed as a brick went through the window. Alex ran to the window straight away to see Dean's mum staring up at her.

'He's gone!' she screamed up at Alex. 'Dean's run away and it's all your fault!'

'Naomi wait a second!' Alex called as Jerry and Teresa ran into the room and gasped at the glass all over the floor. 'Please wait. I'll help you find him!'

'He's gone, Alex Russo!' Naomi screamed. 'He's gone because of you and your slut! I hope you lose _everything_!'

These words cut through Alex like a cold knife.

'I hope everything you love is torn to pieces! I want you to suffer, Russo! And I pray for the day that that _bitch _of yours dies. I hope she drowns!'

Alex looked at Mitchie who had turned chalk white, her eyes wide and her lip trembling. Alex suddenly felt angry and looked out at the window.

'You'll have to go through me to touch _my _Mitchie!' Alex bellowed. 'Because no one is taking her away from me! Not you, not Dean and not Dean's lackies! So the lot of you can shut the hell up and find your son! I've had enough Dean drama to last a life time!'

Alex turned away and Mitchie hugged her. Teresa hugged both of them and Jerry started to pick up the pieces of shattered glass.

'Thank you, Alex,' Mitchie whispered. 'Thank you.'

'No problem, Mitch,' Alex replied. 'No one's touching you. You're mine, OK?'

Mitchie nodded. 'OK.'

Teresa let go of them and smiled at them both. 'I'll go make you two some tea.'

'Thanks, Mum,' Alex smiled weakly.

'Thanks, Teresa,' Mitchie smiled and Teresa left the room. Mitchie hugged Alex again, but all Alex could think of was what Dean's Mum had said.

_'I hope everything you love is torn to pieces! I want you to suffer, Russo! And I pray for the day that that bitch of yours dies. I hope she drowns!'_

She wasn't going to let it happen. She wasn't!

_No one touches my Mitchie._

**Well that was intense! At least I hope so. I hope no one was upset by the reaction Alex and Mitchie got. I know plenty of people, me included, are fine with people in gay relationships. I just felt that since Dean was a popular guy everyone would pretty much turn against Alex because of the whole affair.**

**Plus I wanted Alex to kick some ass and I just love fight scenes in a small spaces. If anyone if wondering what fighting style was being used in this chapter there are actually two. The one with Alex deflecting the punch was Keysi Fighting Method, used in _Batman Begins _and _The Dark Knight_.**

**I felt this would be more realistic because it's a fairly easy style to use and effective. I know because I've practiced it and it really does work. Tris was also using KFM.**

**The other style was CQC but that was only when Alex got the wanna-bes' arm behind her back. So everything else was KFM.**

**Also I hope that you felt this chapter brought Alex and Mitchie closer together. Remember to review and seeing as I got people wanting Alex and Dean to break up I did it. So are there any new requests on what should happen?**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

**This chapter is dedicated to ****letscall-l, Stella, when-the-music-fades, I'm Burnin' Up ****For You Baby, YourEyesAreLove, Sweet CrAzY Citrus, KittySquyres, xxClois-Luverxx and ****DemiLovato'sBff (I wish you were cuz I totally want her number! But then again my girlfriend would scratch my eyes out!) And anyone else that reviewed! But I'd like to thank letscall-l & Stella for inspiring me to actually write this fanfic. Anyway, this start is gonna be major fluff for all those that enjoyed one certain scene in chapter eight.**

_'You're mine, OK?'_

These word kept ringing in Mitchie's ears as she and Alex slept in Mitchie's bed. Once again Alex had asked to keep the light on and Mitchie was wide awake, looking at her Mother's writing on the ceiling, a smile on her face.

Everything was almost perfect. She just wished the reaction they had received could have been a bit nicer. But Mitchie really ached for Alex. No one at Mitchie's school was aware of her sexuality and so she was left alone.

The way Alex was talking it seemed she was going to be beaten up any day now! Alex was so much stronger than her and she couldn't be more happy that she found someone this amazing. She laid on her side, staring at the sleeping beauty.

'Like a princess,' Mitchie smiled. 'I love you, Alex.'

Alex didn't say anything although Mitchie didn't expect her to seeing as Alex was asleep. But she felt Alex's hand move up her naked leg and suddenly Mitchie gasped, noticing the smile on Alex's face.

'You bitch,' Mitchie giggled.

'I can be if you want me to be,' Alex said, opening her eyes before going under the covers and Mitchie suddenly had to bite her lip and grab hold of the mattress to stop herself from screaming out. She just hoped her Mum wouldn't walk in because Alex's head was positioned in a place she didn't want her Mum to see.

'A-Alex...' Mitchie moaned. 'W-what if my Mum walks in? _Alex you need to-_' Mitchie whispered but suddenly Alex's movements became faster and more ferocious._ '_OK! Keep going!'

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore and she threw away the covers, exposing them both and she looked down at Alex to see Alex looking up at her with her brown eyes, a hint of mischief in them.

_Oh my God that's so sexy!_ Mitchie smiled.

Alex then started to move her mouth up Mitchie's body, leaving a wet trail. Mitchie wrapped her legs around Alex as she started to grind, sending waves of pleasure through Mitchie's delicate form. Alex kisses her more forceful, more dominating and Mitchie wasn't going to say no.

Alex started to nibble at Mitchie's neck as she reached for the tie to Mitchie's pink silk nightgown and straddled her, forcing Mitchie's arms to the headboard and started to tie Mitchie's arms together.

'Kinky,' Mitchie giggled.

Alex smiled but before continuing she walked to Mitchie's door and locked it, giving Mitchie a perfect view of Alex's perfect behind.

_I'm so lucky,_ Mitchie thought as Alex approached her, looking more serious now. Alex laid next to Mitchie, teasing her with her soft touch. Alex smiled at the hunger on Mitchie's face.

_Well if she wants to be fed_, Alex thought and gave Mitchie what she wanted. Mitchie smiled under Alex's touch, moaning with every slight change in movement and Alex started to kiss Mitchie's chest, slowly and softly.

Alex then positioned herself in between Mitchie's legs and started to grind, making Mitchie pull at her binds. After a few minutes Alex noticed the sweat on Mitchie's face.

'That's so hot,' Alex smiled.

'What?' Mitchie asked.

'You're sweating,' Alex replied.

'It's cuz you're so freaking hot!' Mitchie said and Alex giggled, rolling off her.

'That was great,' Alex said.

'Yeah...can you untie me now?' Mitchie asked.

'No way,' Alex smiled.

Mitchie pouted. 'Fine. But next time I get to tie you up.'

Alex nodded. 'It seems fair. Anywhere you want, babe.'

Mitchie nodded at her chair by her desk. 'On there. Hands behind back. Legs tied apart?' Mitchie suggested.

Alex giggled. 'Sure! Can't wait.'

Mitchie looked at the chair with a sly smile. 'How about right now?'

Alex immediately started to untie Mitchie, who laughed.

'I like the way you think, Torress!' Alex told her.

*

Tris had wanted to work on Alex's stamina so he had added running each morning into their training plan. So every morning Alex and Tris would run through Waverly Place, Alex in a sports bra, tight running shorts with her hair in a pigtail while Tris wore black shorts and a black sleeveless.

Alex hadn't seen Tris wear any other colour than black. He was either wearing his black armor, black t-shirt or black running clothes.

_At least he looks good in it_, Alex smiled.

Thankfully after a few weeks most of the abuse from the people at school was gone except for a certain few, but that didn't matter because Alex was feeling better than ever.

_Before I would hate the idea of working_, Alex thought. _But now I'm really enjoying it. All because of Mitchie and Tris. I have the greatest girlfriend and the best guardian ever!_

They had gone around the block around seven times now and only Alex was sweaty and panting, much to Tris's amusement.

'How do you not get sweaty?!' Alex hissed as she rested against a lamppost while Tris did his finishing stretching.

'Self-Cooling Charm,' he smiled at her reaction.

'That's not fair!' Alex told him. 'You coulda done one on me.'

He laughed. 'Nah. I have to make sure you're actually working.'

She pouted and Tris smiled.

'It's been nice working with you, Alex,' he informed her. 'I can see the future is safe in your hands.'

'Ppphh,' Alex said. 'If only.'

Tris shook his head. 'You don't give yourself enough credit! You're gonna be a great Wizard in the future.'

'Wait a minute,' Alex said. 'Does that mean I win the competition?'

'I guess so,' Tris nodded. 'With your power it would be silly to assume you lose.'

'Can't you look into the future and tell me?' she asked.

'Nope. I only have one image of the future and that's you, all powerful and keeping darkness at bay.'

Alex smiled at this. 'What am I wearing? Because I need to look good in the future.'

Tris laughed.

*

Mitchie was feeling really bad now. Since Dean's disappearance Alex was receiving death threats in the middle of the night. Alex acted as though she wasn't worried but that didn't stop Mitchie being worried _for_ her.

Luckily none of them knew where Mitchie lived so she was fine. Because of the death threats Alex had been spending more time round hers as a way of escaping the shouts and the smashed windows. At one point the Substation had been broken into and the place had been smashed up.

Although the next day it looked like nothing had happened, which surprised Mitchie. What also surprised Mitchie was how cold Alex was suddenly acting. Mitchie guessed it was because of the harassment so she let this slide, giving her as much comfort as she could, hugging her during the night and kissing her soft back.

But Alex would never react to it. Maybe she was starting to wonder if they were worth the trouble. This thought scared Mitchie but she had to find out sooner rather than later.

'Alex?' Mitchie said softly.

'Yeah, Mitch?' Alex replied.

'You do still love me, right? You don't want to break up?' Mitchie asked and Alex turned over on her other side and looked at Mitchie with her gorgeous eyes.

'Why would I stop loving you, Mitch?' Alex asked.

'Because of everything you're going through?' Mitchie suggested.

Alex began to stroke Mitchie's soft face. 'Why would I fall out of love with you over something you can't control? I already told you, Mitchie. You're mine and I'm never letting you go.'

Mitchie smiled softly as Alex's lips brushed against hers in a teasing kiss.

'So what's wrong?' Mitchie asked.

'I'm just feeling guilty,' Alex told her. 'About Justin and Max. You have such a weird effect on me because before I wouldn't have cared.'

'Guilty about what?' Mitchie asked.

'Sorry, Mitchie. I don't think I can tell you,' Alex apologized. 'I wish I could.'

'Well when you can tell me I'm all ears,' Mitchie told her. 'Silly cow.'

'Shut up, you!' Alex giggled. 'You pleb.'

'Make me,' Mitchie told her and this time Alex kissed her full on, sending shivers down Mitchie's spine. 'That's much better.'

Alex smiled very briefly. 'Yeah.'

_If I can stop the death threats_, Mitchie thought. _It's one less thing for her to worry about._

*

Training had been harsh that night and all of Alex's muscles were aching. She went to the bathroom and ran herself a long bath before getting in and rubbed her arms, attempting to loosen up the muscles in her arms.

She sunk her head under the water before coming up again, water running down her delicate features. Alex pushed her wet hair out of her face and sighed, resting her head on the metal. She didn't expect anything to happen.

But she couldn't have been more wrong.

Something suddenly grabbed her from in the bath and pulled her under, cutting off her air as she swallowed a mouthful of water. She struggled but the arms were too strong and she couldn't escape! Her arms and legs thrashing around, she tried to let her parents and brothers know she was in trouble.

But her hearing wasn't that great under the water so she couldn't tell if anyone was calling out to her. She tried to rip the hands from her shoulders but it was no use.

She was going to drown!

Suddenly she felt something against her foot. The plug!

She pulled the plug out with her foot and she heard the water gush down the drain and she knew she only had to wait a bit longer before she could breathe again!

As soon as air filled her lungs the hands let go and she threw herself out of the bath, gasping for air before she threw up water on the floor. She pulled a towel down on her and quickly wrapped it around her, pushing back the tears in her eyes.

'Oh God...' she cried. 'Bloody hell...'

There was a knock on the door and she opened it, letting Tris in. He got on his knees and hugged her tightly.

'It's OK,' he told her.

'No it's not,' Alex sniffed. 'And it won't be until one of us is dead. How can I keep Mitchie in the dark about this, Tris?' Alex asked him. 'How can I convince her to sleep with the light on every time she stays with me? Or how do I avoid going to the cinema every time she asks? I wish I could tell her everything.'

'Then tell her,' Tris stated simply.

'What?' Alex asked. 'But then she'll be worried all the time.'

'But if she knows she can understand what you're going through,' he told her. 'Do you trust her, Alex?'

'Yes,' Alex sobbed. 'More than anyone. Except you and my family.'

Tris smiled at this. 'Thanks for trusting me, Alex.'

'No problem,' Alex said softly.

'Do you trust me to do the right thing by you?' he asked and she nodded. 'I'm telling you to tell Mitchie the truth. I'll go with you.'

'OK,' she said and picked herself up. 'I'm just going to get dressed.'

He nodded and she went to her room, leaving Tris by himself until Max came running into the room.

'Hey, Tris!' Max smiled.

'Hey, Max,' Tris replied with a smile. 'What's up?'

'I was just wondering how you become a Pandemonium Wizard!' Max said.

Tris thought about this. 'You have to prove yourself pure of heart,' Tris told him.

Max frowned. 'How do I do that?' he asked.

'You'll know when the time comes around,' Tris told him warmly and Max nodded.

'Thanks, Tris!' Max told him before he ran to his room. Soon Alex came down to him, looking beautiful and he smiled.

'That's more like it,' Tris smiled. 'Ready to go?'

She nodded and they left the Substation and walked through Waverly Place. It was raining and the two ran until they got to Mitchie's house. Alex knocked on the door and Connie answered it, smiling.

'Hello, Alex!'

'Hi, Connie,' Alex smiled. 'Is Mitchie in?'

'I'm sorry,' Connie said. 'But she left like fifteen minutes ago. She said she was going to see someone called Naomi. I think that was it.'

Alex was frozen to the spot, fear gushing through her body like water. She suddenly ran out into the rain without another word and Tris swiftly followed. Alex ran all the way to Dean's house and as soon as she got there she saw a horrible sight.

Dean's Mum was getting into her car with Mitchie tied up and gagged in the passengers side.

'MITCHIE!' Alex screamed and Naomi smiled.

'I'm going to drown her, Alex!' Naomi called. 'If I lose Dean you lose her!'

She closed the door and Alex rushed towards the car. Alex was just about to grab the handle when Naomi pulled away and drove off.

'MITCHIE!' Alex screamed as the car disappeared from view.

'Alex!' Tris called, getting into a car and Alex ran at it, getting inside and watched as Tris turned the car on with his wand.

'You ever driven before?' Alex asked.

'I'm eight hundred years old, Alex!' Tris said, pulling away and sped after Naomi.

The rain blurred their vision and Tris used the wipers to clear the screen but the rain was really heavy. Alex watched Naomi's car, urging Tris to speed up. Naomi turned a quick corner and Tris drifted the corner instead, causing angry drivers to bellow their horns at them.

'Shit!' Alex cried. 'Shit, shit, shit!'

'Shut up, Alex!' Tris snapped. 'I'm trying to concentrate!'

Naomi had worked out who was behind her and tried to shake them off but Tris was very good at driving.

'Let me guess,' Alex said after another drift. 'You street race?'

'A bit,' Tris smiled before another turn.

'C'mon, Tris!' Alex said. 'We've got to catch up!'

But Naomi was too far ahead and soon enough the rain cleared and presented a dark and starless night. They had been chasing her for thirty minutes and hadn't made it close enough. Tris didn't want to burst the wheels with his wand in case something bad happened and Mitchie got hurt.

'Oh shit,' Tris said. 'We're at the docks!'

Alex's heart stopped as Naomi accelerated even faster towards the docks and Alex screamed as Naomi drove through the wooden barrier and off the docks. Alex screamed as the car sunk out of view and there was a giant SPLASH!

Tris stopped the car, drifting to a halt. Before the car had completely stopped Alex pushed the door open and jumped into the ice cold water. It felt as her whole body was being stabbed with needles and she swam to the car, trying to open the doors but when that didn't work she began to smack Mitchie's window.

Mitchie was watching her, looking terrified and Alex decided there was no other option. She pulled out her wand, said her spell in her mind and the windows vanished to Mitchie's utter amazement. Alex opened the door and undid Mitchie's seatbelt before grabbing her and swam up, her lungs gasping for air. Suddenly something snagged her ankle and Alex looked down so see Naomi trying to pull her down.

Alex looked up and saw Tris swimming towards them and pushed Mitchie towards him. He grabbed her and started to swim up as Alex kicked Naomi in the face. This worked and Alex swam for her life and gasped the moment her wet face hit the cold her.

'You OK?' Tris asked before pulling Mitchie's gag away from her mouth.

'Yeah,' Alex said. 'Mitchie! Are you OK?'

'A bit cold,' Mitchie replied and they swam to the docks as people began to crowd around the car to watch them there were a few shots of 'Someone call the cops!'

Tris Lifted Mitchie onto the wooden boards and began to untie her. Alex crawled over to her, looking Mitchie in the eyes.

'Why?' she asked.

'To tell her to leave you alone,' Mitchie replied. 'You were so miserable, Alex. I hated seeing you like that.'

'Oh, Mitch,' Alex said and hugged her.

'How did you do it?' Mitchie asked. 'How did you break the window.'

Alex looked at Tris who nodded and then into Mitchie's eyes.

'I'm a wizard, Mitch. And it was my wand,' Alex told her. 'I broke the glass using my wand.'

Mitchie accepted this without question, smiling slightly.

'Does it have any other uses?' Mitchie asked slyly.

Alex giggled. 'Perv.'

'Only for you, Alex,' Mitchie said. 'Thanks for saving me. You too, Tris.'

Alex went to smile at Tris but he had gone. People crowded around them, attempting to keep both of them warm. The lights of police cars blinded Mitchie but for one brief second she swore she saw someone wearing a cloak staring at her...

**How was that? I know it might seemed a bit rushed but I really want to get onto the finale! Not because I don't want to write anymore but because I'm planning something big! Also the sooner I finish this story the sooner I can write the sequel! Which I have some key bits thought out already! And who agrees with Mitchie's question about the wand? Lol**

**This was the hardest chapter to write! Originally after the sex scene I was gonna have Alex wake up tied to the chair and Mitchie leaving her by herself. Then the Knight was going to attack and Alex would end up fighting him butt naked but it just didn't work.**

**And originally Tris and Alex were gonna chase after Mitchie on a motorbike but that didn't work either. So I was in two minds about everything I wrote for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and REVIEW! For reviews make me happy :D **


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter Eleven~

There were a lot of questions that night. Alex and Mitchie were both taken to hospital where they were checked over and questioned about Mitchie's abduction. Both made sure not to mention any use of magic or Tris and both were required to stay the night.

It was dark and that put Alex on edge as she laid in her hospital bed, hearing a girl on the other side of the room snore. It was distracting and she needed to see Mitchie badly so she slipped out of bed and made her way to Mitchie's room where Mitchie was sitting up on her bed as if she was expecting Alex to come round.

'You should be in bed, Miss Russo,' Mitchie smiled.

Alex smiled softly at her and walked over and sat on the bed. Mitchie stared at Alex to say something but no words came out of her mouth except 'I'm sorry.'

Mitchie's mouth fell open. 'Why?'

'You got into trouble because of me,' Alex said slowly. 'Because I didn't handle things properly. If I went around the smart way of doing things you wouldn't have almost died today.'

Mitchie shook her head. 'I think Dean might have gone loopy and run away anyway. Then his Mum would have blamed you.'

'They haven't found her body, Mitch,' Alex said, fear in her eyes. 'What if she got away and is coming for us right now?'

'I don't think we have to worry, Alex,' Mitchie giggled. 'Turn her into a toad.'

'This is true,' Alex said and Mitchie laughed.

'I'm sorry,' Alex repeated.

'Now what for?' Mitchie asked.

'For not telling you,' Alex mumbled. 'About what I am.'

Mitchie shrugged. 'What you are doesn't matter to me, Alex. I loved you before and I love you now. After all, you saved my life tonight. How can I not love that?'

Alex smiled again. 'I rescue Princesses. And you're mine.'

Mitchie giggled. 'You just want to get me into a corset.'

Alex thought about this for a moment. 'That wouldn't be so bad, actually.'

'When we get out of here we'll go get me one,' Mitchie told Alex.

'Seriously?' Alex asked, shocked.

'Why not?' Mitchie shrugged. 'Think of it as a thank you.'

Alex leaned in and kissed her. 'Being with you is all the thanks I need.'

'Oh,' Mitchie said. 'So we're not getting me a corset?'

Alex shook her head. 'Oh we're definitely getting you a corset. No way in hell am I turning that down.'

'What colour?' Mitchie asked.

'You look good in black,' Alex told her as Mitchie moved her face closer to hers and started to play with Alex's lower lip with her finger. 'I-I think we should get you a black one. An-and...'

'Alex?' Mitchie said softly.

'Yes?'

'I'll wear anything you want me to,' Mitchie told her. 'Just as long as you promise you'll take it off.'

Alex smiled at this. 'You are so hot.'

'Not as hot as you, sweetie,' Mitchie giggled.

'You've never called me that before,' Alex pointed out.

'Back then I didn't want to marry you.'

Alex's jaw dropped. 'You are kidding right?'

Mitchie laughed. 'Duh. You should have seen your face!'

'I hate you!'

'I hate you too,' Mitchie poked her tongue out. 'But you know you want me.'

'Every waking moment,' Alex admitted. Mitchie kissed Alex, tenderly and lovingly before they deepened the kiss, taking familiar routes around the other's mouth with their tongues. Alex cupped Mitchie's face, thankful that she had been able to save her. If Mitchie had died she couldn't have gone on.

Just thinking about it caused tears to pour out of her eyes and she sobbed. Mitchie noticed and ended the kiss, holding her as close as she could. Alex gripped Mitchie's clothes, sobbing into her chest.

'It's OK, honey,' Mitchie whispered in her ear. 'It's OK. You kept your promise.'

'I'm so sorry!' Alex cried. 'I should have been there! I could have stopped it. I'm so sorry Mitchie.'

'But you came,' Mitchie told her. 'You dived in to save me without a second thought.'

'I can't live without you, Mitch. There's no reason for living if you go,' she admitted, not noticing a moving shadow by the door. It stood there as Alex confessed her feelings and soon it moved along the corridors and into the darkness.

Mitchie held Alex's face to hers and kissed her. 'I think you should go back to bed.'

'You going to be here when I wake up?' Alex asked, her lip trembling.

'Of course. I'll never leave you behind, Lexy,' Mitchie said, giving Alex her own nickname.

'Do you know what rhymes with that?' Alex giggled.

Mitchie nodded. 'You're my sexy Lexy. Now move those legs and get into bed.'

Alex nodded, gave Mitchie a quick kiss before walking towards her room. It was pitch black and Alex bit her lip, backing out and sitting in the corridor, pulling her wand out.

'So she knows?' Tris asked out of nowhere, sitting down next to her.

'You have to stop doing that,' Alex told him. 'And knows what?'

'About you? Gaia, the Shadow Knight? All that?' Tris asked and she shook her head. 'Why not?'

'It'll just make her worried,' Alex told him. 'Did you see what happened the last time she got worried? She almost died.'

'And she could die because she doesn't know all the facts,' Tris pointed out.

Alex shook her head. 'Nope. Because I'm going to protect her.'

Tris sighed. 'Don't try hiding things from her Alex. It shows a lack of trust.'

Alex narrowed her eyes. 'Like you won't trust me with some of your past?'

Tris moved uncomfortably and Alex sniggered.

'See?' she asked. 'I can be smart.'

He sighed. 'I never said you couldn't.'

'Tris...who are you really?' she asked and then looked at him for his reaction. There wasn't one.

'I am what you see right now,' he told her, not looking into her eyes. 'Does it matter what I was before?'

'Yes,' Alex told him. 'I trust you one hundred percent, Tris. I'd like you to trust me that much too.'

'I do,' Tris replied. 'But I don't want you to lose your trust in me.'

Alex smiled softly. 'Can't you trust me to trust you?'

Tris didn't say anything and Alex knew she was winning this fight.

'Can we get back on track?' he asked. 'You have to tell Mitchie.'

'I can't, Tris,' Alex replied. 'I don't want her to be overwhelmed with all of this. It's not good.'

Tris didn't say anything which was a first. Alex knew he was thinking but nothing he said was going to change her mind. She could be just as stubborn as he could. And once that thought crossed her mind she suddenly realised she was slowly becoming more like him.

She was becoming stubborn, she was a fighter and in a way she was a guardian to Mitchie. She looked at Tris who was smiling at her.

'Scary isn't it?' he asked.

She nodded. 'A bit.'

'When was the last time you cried, Tris?' she asked and he turned away.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because I want to know when I'll stop,' she said.

Without a word he vanished.

*

Alex's dreams were horrible. She was trapped behind a glass wall, watching Mitchie drown in blood as she tried to get to her. It was only when Mitchie died that Alex realized the blood was coming from her wrists and she screamed, looking up at Tris staring down at her, tears falling down like rain.

She then drowned in his tears before she jerked awake to find a nurse next to her.

'Are you OK?' the nurse asked and she nodded. 'Why are you out here?'

'Hate the dark,' Alex mumbled.

'We could have turned the light on for you,' she told her.

'I didn't want to go in,' Alex replied. 'What's the time?'

'Six,' the nurse told her.

'Is Mitchie up?'

'Miss Torress?' the nurse asked and Alex nodded. 'Yes. She asked me to see if you were awake.'

'Cool,' Alex said, getting up slowly. She started to walk along the corridor. She smiled once she saw Mitchie who was reading a book her Mother had dropped round.

Alex walked towards her and sat on the side of the bed, the exact same spot she had last night.

'How are you feeling?' Alex asked.

'Good. They said I can leave,' Mitchie smiled. 'Are you OK? You seem a bit...upset.'

'Nightmares,' Alex told her.

'What about?' Mitchie asked.

'I don't want to talk about it, honey,' Alex told her.

'OK,' Mitchie said. 'Now it sounds like you want to marry me.'

Alex shrugged. 'Wouldn't be too bad I guess. I'd have to give up my powers though.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Mitchie Russo...'

'Or Alex Torress,' Alex smiled.

Mitchie shook her head. 'Why are we talking about this?'

Alex frowned. 'So I can avoid telling you something I should have told you last night.'

Now Mitchie frowned. 'Like what?'

Alex took a deep breath. 'Tris isn't my cousin. He's my guardian. To protect me from a guy called The Shadow Knight who is from the future trying to kill me because I'm the Gaia Keeper, a person who protects the Gaia Energy that keeps this planet from breaking into two.'

Mitchie didn't say anything.

'And I've been training with Tris so I can use a wand and a sword in a battle to the death. And Tris thinks you could be in danger.'

'Alex...'

'And I'm so sorry for not telling you, Mitch. I really am,' Alex said quickly. 'I was just scared I'd scare you off! I was so sure I can protect you...but after talking to Tris and my nightmare I'm not too sure.'

Mitchie frowned at her girlfriend who was clearly shaken up. Mitchie opened her arms and embraced Alex.

'Nothing is going to scare me off, Alex,' Mitchie told her. 'I'm with you no matter what.'

Alex smiled, breathing in Mitchie's scent. 'Thank you, Mitchie Torress. Oh my God I love you so much.'

Mitchie kissed Alex on the top of her head.

'I love you too, Alex.'

*

Alex thought that having a week off school would involve her, Mitchie, TV and snuggling up in bed with a tub of popcorn. But because of all the free time Alex now had Tris had bumped up the number of hours they spent training.

The only good thing was that Mitchie was allowed to watch the training and by the end of most of the sessions Alex would be sweaty, heart racing and in a very good mood, which Mitchie didn't mind. Alex's parents had managed to convince Connie that Alex and Mitchie should spend as much time together after what happened and Connie didn't object.

In fact every time she saw Alex she would grab her and shower her in kisses and thank yous. Most of the time Alex and Mitchie slept down in the lair because according to Tris it was one of the most secure places in the house.

Considering The Shadow Knight had attacked Alex when she was in the bath Tris had become a lot more strict in what they could do so now they weren't allowed baths and kept to showers. But what the others didn't know (or at least she hoped they didn't) that she and Mitchie would often sneak into the shower for some fun.

It felt nice having Mitchie around all the time and she was going to be sad when everything went back to normal. She couldn't believe how _right_ it felt just to have Mitchie around and Alex couldn't imagine having to sleep without having Mitchie to cuddle up to.

Tris didn't say much to Alex now days and he never came down to talk to them after training so she guessed he was still sore about Alex's remarks at the hospital. She had been meaning to tell him she was sorry but he didn't give her the chance.

'I'm sure he'll come around,' Mitchie told her on Friday night. 'You might have stirred up some nasty memories.'

'That's just it, Mitch,' Alex said softly. 'How am I meant to know? He never tells me anything.'

'I repeat,' Mitchie smiled at her as if she were a bit dim. 'Bad memories.'

Alex groaned and leaned back on the couch, allowing Mitchie to do the same and snuggle up to her. Alex rested her head against Mitchie's before nibbling at her ears, causing the other girl to shriek and struggled out of Alex's grip. Alex went after her and they both fell on the floor, laughing.

Alex stroked Mitchie's hair and pushed it out of her face.

'Will you love me forever?' Mitchie asked and Alex nodded.

'Always and forever, Mitch.'

Suddenly something dawned of Alex. Tris was eight hundred years old. Alex was just seventeen and madly in love with Mitchie. If he had lived for so long he must have had lots of loves and chances are most had died.

After so many years of watching loved ones die she guessed you would become numb to it all.

_He's willing to die for me_, Alex thought. _Because everything else dies around him._

'I'll be right back,' Alex said and got up, running out of the lair, up the stairs and up to the roof where Tris stood on the edge, looking up at the starry night.

'Tris...' Alex said softly. 'I'm sorry.'

'You worked it out, huh?' he asked as she walked towards him.

'I'm sorry,' Alex repeated. 'I didn't think. It must be hard.'

He shrugged. 'You get used to it.'

'The Gaia Keeper...' Alex said slowly and Tris looked at her. 'She lives until she's killed right?'

He nodded. 'You'll stop aging around twenty-five. And you could stay like that for over a thousand years. You'll watch Mitchie grow old, Alex. You'll watch her die.'

Alex felt like crying as a huge bubble of emotion built up inside her.

'And you'll do it all over again,' Tris said. 'Because your heart needs to love so you know you're still human.'

'I've seen places come and go,' he told her. 'I can see the furthest star in this galaxy. I see time and life, meshing together like wool, to create a much bigger strand of existence. I hear peoples' cries, I hear their joys...' he said, spacing out. 'Everything this planet has to offer, going through my head faster than anything. And it'll only get worse for you, Alex.'

Alex didn't say much and felt the wind caress her pretty face. Tris sighed, looking at her.

'Enjoy your time with her, Alex,' he said. 'Because it'll all become a distant memory. If you live long enough you might just forget her.'

Alex walked away without a word, feeling horrible. Tris was living through that right now and soon she would have to go through worse. She made her way down to the lair, scratching her head.

'OK, babe,' she said. 'I feel crappy so I want some pick-me-up sex.'

She froze. No one was in the lair.

'Mitchie?' she called and turned to run out. But as soon as she did her heart stopped along with a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down at the blade, gleaming in the light and then at The Shadow Knight, imagining a look of glee on his hidden face.

_Come for her if you live..._

He pulled the blade out and Alex fell forward, hitting the ground with a horrible _thud_. She could feel her blood weeping out and into her clothes as her vision began to black out. And the last thing she saw before she blacked out was The Knight disappearing, leaving her in a pool of her own blood.

**The end begins! I hope none of you saw that coming until the end of the chapter! So what's going to happen now? Who's gonna save Alex? Where did the Knight take Mitchie? Review because I am SO PUMPED for the finale, even if it might last three chapters, possibly even more...**

**Nah it'll be three chapters knowing me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter Twelve~

Everything was cold and Alex began to wonder if she was dead. There was nothing but darkness and whispers that sent chills through her body. But if she could be cold it meant she could feel to a certain extent.

And if she could feel she was alive. Or just about.

'A-ex!'

'Lex!'

'Ale-x!'

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw her mum, dad, Justin, Max and Tris around her. Tris was healing the wound with his wand while the others smiled down at her.

'You OK, sweetie?' her mum asked.

'He's got Mitchie,' she mumbled.

'We know,' her dad replied. 'Tris is going to go find her as soon as he's done fixing you up.'

Tris didn't say anything but Alex shook her head, annoyed.

'I'm going to,' she told them.

'No you're not!' Tris snapped before anyone else could. 'I failed you, Alex. I'm going to fix this.'

Alex shook her head. 'She's in danger because of me! I have to go.'

Tris still didn't look at her and simply moved on with healing her, removing all traces of the stab wound. Not even a scar.

'And you almost died because I wasn't doing my job,' Tris replied. 'I can take him.'

Alex tried to sit up but her mum stopped her.

'Let me up, Mum!' Alex shot. 'I'm going.'

'Let Tris handle this, sweetie,' her mum instructed.

'No!' Alex shouted before forcing herself up. 'Tris will have more chance of winning if I go. He wants me not Tris! And I've got to save Mitchie! She's my responsibility! I have to save her.'

Tris shook his head. 'I can't let you go, Alex.'

'Just because _you_ lost those you loved and stopped believing in true love doesn't mean I have to!' Alex cried and there was silence as Tris stared at her. 'Jesus, Tris! Do you remember what it was like to love someone so much you'd do anything for them?! Do you remember what it was like to hold someone at night?!'

Tris said nothing and simply stared.

'Do you remember what it was like to feel their touch on your skin, Tris?' Alex continued to sob. 'I love her more than anything in the world, Tris. Can't you understand that? Can't you remember feeling how I feel right now?'

He looked away.

'This is my fight,' she told him. 'And I'll go even if you tell me not to. Nothing can stop me once I put my mind to it.'

'It's true,' Justin said to Tris.

Tris sighed and looked at Alex's upset face and then nodded.

'Fine. Grab your sword and armor.'

She nodded and ran out the room. Teresa went to make a comment but Tris simply walked out and into the Substation, kicking a chair in frustration. He had tried so hard to protect them both and he fucked it all up! Justin walked in, watching him.

'You OK?' Justin questioned.

'No,' Tris replied. 'I messed it up.'

Justin shrugged. 'You can fix it though.'

'Might be too late,' Tris told him.

'You'll fix it, Tris,' Justin replied. 'I've seen you in action. I've read about you on the World-Wide-Wiz-Web. Do you expect me to believe you can't handle this?'

Tris smiled as Alex came in, sword on her back, wand in hand, a few leather straps and pieces of metal armor strapped to her normal clothes.

'Ready?' Tris asked.

Alex nodded.

'Is there anywhere that means anything to you and Mitchie?' Tris asked. 'Anywhere you've gone or wanted to go to?'

'The Empire State Building!' Alex said. 'Mitchie said she wanted to go there when we first met!'

Tris nodded. 'Then we're going there.'

'OK,' Alex said and Tris held out his hand and she took it. One moment she was in the Substation then next she was standing in the cold night air, surrounded by the noises of the city and lights. They looked around. No one was there.

'Mitchie!' Alex called as Tris started to move his wand around, scanning the area. There was no one around and there was a growl coming from the shadows.

'Alex!' Tris shouted as Shadow Hounds ran at them both. They both unsheathed their swords and wands and swung their blades while sending spells from their wands. The hounds avoided the spells but both Tris and Alex were able to cut down at least one hound each.

The hounds circled the two like sharks and they went back to back, ready for the attack. Suddenly a one ran at Alex who fired a spell, striking it in the face. At this moment another ran and tried to bite her but Alex did a swift movement with her sword-hand and sliced it, sending it into nothing.

Tris cut down a few others, showing no mercy. But the more they cut down the more came from the shadows. Alex was bitten on the arm but thankfully her armor took the blow and she blew its face off with her wand.

Both were aware that this was a trap but neither were too happy about it. The numbers increased rapidly and Alex and Tris were slowly becoming stressed with the fight. A few hounds jumped on Alex, pinning her down and biting at her armor, ripping it from her clothes.

Tris ran and cut a few down but a few other hounds jumped on him. Tris elbowed them off and kicked them away before sending a ball of energy at the ones on top of Alex. They cried as they disappeared before more came.

Tris helped Alex up and they backed off towards the door, swinging their swords and sending spells until they were right against the door, noticing how there was no way to get past them as the whole roof was now covered in Shadow Hounds.

Tris opened the door and they were inside. Once inside the hounds all jumped at the glass windows, smashing through causing Alex to scream. Tris sent spells at them, only taking one out of three out as more and more rushed in.

Alex began to fight back but her efforts weren't making much difference. Both Tris and Alex sent the most powerful spells they knew but the shadows kept coming, surrounding them, attacking without planning and acting on impulse.

Suddenly they were both submerged in darkness as the hounds jumped on them, pinning them down.

Alex could feel the darkness snake it's way up her face and began to enter her mouth, choking her. She was never going to see her parents again! Or her brothers! Or Mitchie.

_Mitchie..._

Suddenly a BOOM of light shot out of Alex, throwing all the shadows away off her. She had no idea what this was as waves of white light erupted from her body and she stood up, looking at her hands as more light came from her.

Tris stood up and looked at her.

'That's some strong love,' he told her.

'This is because of Mitchie?' Alex asked and he nodded.

'Keep that love going, Alex,' he said as the light stopped. 'It'll save you in the end.'

'Tris,' Alex said quietly. 'I'm sorry for what I said. About you not loving.'

He shook his head. 'But you were right. I'm sorry for being so tough on you, Alex. I really am.'

She smiled and they hugged. They stood there for awhile, not saying much but saying everything. Tris kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

'We've got to find that girlfriend of yours,' Tris told her as they walked out. 'Is there anywhere else she wanted to go?' he asked but there was a thud.

The two turned and looked up to see a big Shadow Lizard staring at them with it's eyes that were like yellow eyes.

'Oh crap,' Tris said and it jumped at them. Both Tris and Alex rolled out the way, avoiding being crushed. They both started sending spells at it but none seemed to do the trick. The lizard swung its tail at Tris who threw himself on the ground to avoid being hit.

It charged at Alex, lifting it's head up to attack but Alex stabbed it in the neck, causing it to scream. It swung around, sending Alex into the metal railings. Tris ran at the Lizard, jumping on it's back and stabbing it.

It cried out again and Alex ran towards her sword, slashing it out of the Lizard's neck. It was here she saw purple blood oozing out of the neck and fired a spell, causing it to scream. Tris slit the back of it's neck and sent a fire spell at the blood, setting the Lizard's head on fire.

Tris rolled off, grabbed Alex and pulled her away as the lizard screamed. It began to degrade until it was gone with a roar. The two sighed and looked at each other.

'That was close,' Alex said.

'Yeah,' Tris agreed. 'Right...now where?'

Alex thought about this, thinking of the other place Mitchie had wanted to go but the conversation that came after it popped into her mind.

_'I have strange taste in people I date.'_

_Mitchie smiled at this with her eyebrow raised slightly, as if she was suggesting something to herself and Alex stared at her with a questioning gaze._

_'What?' Alex asked questioned._

_'How strange?' Mitchie asked._

_Alex thought about this for a few seconds. Ronald had been her worse choice while Dean gave her wooden gifts. Riley seemed to be the only normal guy she had ever dated but then again there was his honey habit which got a bit disturbing after awhile._

_'Quite strange,' Alex answered and Mitchie looked almost overjoyed._

_'Well I hope that works in my favor,' she smirked suggestively but Alex didn't understand what she meant. Before Alex could question her Mitchie turned and walked away before disappearing out of view and into the blanket of darkness._

Strange taste...Ronald!

'The Statue of Liberty!' Alex said and Tris nodded.

'Fine. We'll go see Lady Liberty,' he said, holding out his hand and suddenly they were standing in front of the giant figure, holding her torch to the sky.

Like before there was no one there and it scared Alex.

'Mitchie!'

Tris turned to look behind them and saw The Knight, standing as if he were waiting at a bus stop with wand and sword in hand. Tris poked Alex and Alex looked round, seeing her enemy.

'Where's Mitchie?' Alex asked and the Knight pointed up at the Statue's Crown. Alex looked up at it and then at the Knight who waved his wand and suddenly it was like watching TV on air. They could see Mitchie, tied up to one of the spikes, calling out for Alex.

'Let her go!' Alex cried, ready to attack but Tris stopped her.

'You go save Mitchie,' he told her. 'I'll handle things down here.'

Alex nodded and began to run towards the statue. Tris nodded at the knight who then lunged for him. Tris deflected the attack and began his assault of quick swipes and jabs, only for the knight to deflect each attack to counter it with his own assault which in turn was stopped by Tris.

–

Alex ran up the stairs towards the top of the statue, taking in deep breaths to keep herself from growing tired. She made it to the crown and ran to the gap closest to Mitchie, who was tied against it so she was looking down.

'Mitchie!' Alex called.

'Alex!' Mitchie cried. 'Get me out of here!'

'I will,' Alex told her. 'Just wait a second.'

Alex thought about her destination harder than ever and felt herself move from inside the crown to the spike where Mitchie was tied.

'I'm here, Mitch,' Alex told her, trying to work out how to untie her without sending her to her death.

–

Tris swung for the knight's legs who suddenly shot up in the air and began to fly towards the crown!

'ALEX!' Tris screamed.

–

Alex saw it coming and told Mitchie to get read to grab the rope to her left as the knight flew towards them and cut at Mitchie's bonds. Everything happened so slow but still so fast. Mitchie screamed as she plummeted, grabbing hold of the rope that Alex had hold of.

'Crap!' Alex muttered, trying to stop herself from falling off but trying with everything she had not to let Mitchie go. Tris appeared and fought the knight away from Alex who was trying to pull Mitchie up and failing.

'Don't let go!' Alex called.

'I won't!' Mitchie told her.

Tris kicked the knight off the crown and into the torch before rushing over to help Alex. He and Alex began to pull Mitchie up but Alex saw the knight getting ready to throw his sword at the rope.

'Swing her!' she cried and they both did, stopping the knight from getting a target. They swung her to the hole in the crown and Mitchie grabbed on to the side and climbed in.

Once Alex knew Mitchie was safe she told Tris to get her out. Alex then ran along the head of the statue and jumped into the torch, ready to fight. The two traded blows, their swords clashing as they moved along the railing.

The knight then put his sword to the railing and glided it along. This, to Alex's amazement, caused sparks to fly behind the sword and the knight did a swift swing and brought his sword down towards Alex's head.

Alex blocked the attack and sent the knight flying over the railing with a spell from her wand. She watched at the knight fell before he suddenly flew into the crown.

–

Tris led Mitchie down the stairs to get out of the statue.

'We can't leave her!' Mitchie told him.

'We're not. Otherwise I'd have warped us out. We're just getin-'

Just as Tris and Mitchie got out the Knight kicked Tris away and off the stairs. Mitchie screamed as he hit the ground. The knight then grabbed Mitchie by her hair and forced her to look up, putting the sword to her neck.

_Alex..._

'_TEVLIN!_' Alex screamed and the knight turned, just in time to receive a few saws to the chest. Mitchie jumped over the railing to where Tris lay. The knight flew backwards as Alex came bursting out and fired a few more spells at him.

He deflected a few and Alex jumped over the railing and charged. The two began their fight again, swords clanging and wands bursting light from their tips. Suddenly the knight span around Alex, slicing her leg and she cried out, falling to the floor.

'NO!' Mitchie screamed as Alex was on her knees.

The knight walked around her, slicing her arm. Alex cried out but stopped herself from falling. The knight took a few steps back, getting his sword ready to finish the job. Mitchie ran at them, her heart pounding.

Alex looked at the knight, accepting defeat. The knight went to stab her but it stopped just a inch away from her nose as the blade pierced another.

And everything changed.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter Thirteen~

Alex's mouth was open as she stared at the blade. She looked up and looked at Tris, who was smiling slightly at her as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Mitchie who was on the floor next to Tris, shocked.

Mitchie had run in front of the blade to save Alex but at the last minute Tris pushed Mitchie out the way and received the blade instead.

Alex looked back at Tris as the knight yanked the blade out and Tris fell into Alex's arms. The knight then disappeared and the two girls laid Tris on the ground, holding his hands.

'Tris...oh my God,' Alex said, silent tears running down her face. 'You can heal yourself! Like you did me.'

He shook his head. 'No. Neither one of us can beat him alone.'

'That's why you have to heal yourself!' Alex cried. 'C'mon, Tris! Please!'

Mitchie was crying to and Tris wiped both their tears away. They both held his hand to their cheeks, sobbing.

'Alex,' Tris said. 'You have to beat him. You're the chosen one remember?'

She nodded weakly, still crying.

'You remember I said I can see you in the image of the future?' she nodded. 'And you said you need to look good?' she nodded again and he smiled. 'You look amazing.'

Alex smiled softly and he looked at Mitchie.

'You look after her for me, yeah?' he asked.

'I think she'll be looking after me the way things have been going,' Mitchie sobbed, half laughing.

'I need you to keep her human,' Tris told her. 'Don't let her become cold.'

Mitchie nodded. 'I promise.'

He nodded and looked at Alex. 'You remember you said not to do a _Highlander_ reference?'

'Yeah,' Alex said softly.

'Sorry about this,' he said, laughing at his own inside joke.

Suddenly there was a distant roar and both girls looked up at the stars to see them moving to form a spiral. Shades of black, blue and purple filled the sky above them and Alex looked at Tris, who was starting to glow.

Suddenly light surrounded them and Alex was surrounded by blue vapors. Alex stood up and suddenly the vapors closed in on her and lighting struck her. She screamed as every nerve was on fire and suddenly she saw many things in her mind and for the first time she began to learn about Tris's past.

_Tris ran through the burning corridor, fighting away soldiers away from children who screamed for their mothers. He was in China._

_He was in the first Great War, firing at all enemies that came close, covered in blood and mud._

_He was on a cliff, holding the hand of a beautiful girl who was smiling at him, the sun sinking into the water._

_Tris stood by a burning house, the flames reflecting on his skin as he dropped the torch._

_He was free running in London, fighting off gargoyles._

_He was sailing on the sea, the sun reflecting on the ripples._

_He received a scar on his cheek._

_He received another scar on the same cheek, making an X._

_He was drifting in the street._

_He was kissing someone else._

_He was holding their dead body._

_He was having dinner with a family._

_He was standing at their graves._

_He was saving a person from drowning._

_He was at their funeral fifty years later._

_He was walking with a teenage Jerry, laughing._

_He was in New York._

_He was watching Alex and Mitchie as they walked through Waverly Place._

_He was training Alex._

_He was sitting on the hospital rooftop, alone._

_He was taking the blade to save Alex and Mitchie._

_He was crying_.

Alex stood there as Tris's past and experience merged with Alex, her body glowing. She fell to her knees, gasping before looking at Mitchie, who saw the X scar on her cheek before it faded away into her skin.

Alex looked her her girlfriend for a few seconds before looking down at the corpse of her guardian and friend. His eyes were unseeing and his smile was frozen.

Alex closed his eyes, making it like he was asleep with a smiling face. Alex stood up and put her hand out for Mitchie to take. Mitchie took her hand and they were gone, leaving Tris to become one with the wind as his body slowly started to degrade into blue dust.

*

Alex laid Mitchie down on her bed, stroking her soft hair.

'I'll be back soon,' Alex told her. 'I promise.'

Mitchie nodded, not saying anything at all but she pulled Alex to her and kissed her with everything she had. Alex responded, putting full passion into this kiss. It could be their last one and Alex cupped Mitchie's face, drawing everything Mitchie had into her.

They separated and Mitchie gave her a soft nod. Alex got up and walked to the door. She opened it, feeling her heartbeat increase. She looked at Mitchie who was facing her, looking like an angel.

'Be careful,' Mitchie told her.

Alex smiled and left her in silence.

*

Alex moved along the roof without a sound, twirling her sword in between her fingers, staring at the knight who had his back to her.

_How does it feel to have Tris inside you, Alex?_

'I want to know who you are,' Alex told the knight who turned towards her and pointed his sword at her. Without a second thought they both charged at the other. They swung their blades and the blades grinded against each other as the two moved around the other.

They both shot spell at the other with their wands. The spells collided and exploded. Alex jumped back as the knight tried to strike. Alex blocked the attack and forced the knight away from her. She ran and jumped onto another roof, smiling at the fact she could free run now.

The knight flew towards her and the two were in a deadly battle. The knight flew over Alex, trying to cut off her head while Alex's defence was too good. Alex ran towards a taller building, jumped and grabbed onto the ledge, throwing herself up, pointing her sword and wand at the knight who floated in front of her.

_Impressive._

The knight landed on the ledge and the two started to swing at the other, moving along the ledge as they fought. The knight swung for Alex's head, who ducked and jumped off the ledge but not before the knight slashed her across the back.

She cried out and hit the side of the roof. She grabbed on and pulled herself up.

_A few broken ribs a think._

Alex felt her back and saw that he had broken her bra. Irritably she quickly pulled it out from her sleeve and threw it on the floor.

_And a broken bra!_

'Yeah, yeah,' Alex snarled. 'We'll talk about your hard on some other time.'

The knight glided towards her and Alex swung for him, missing him by an inch. He landed and Alex scrapped him on his shoulder, smiling. She used her red-saw spell again but this time he deflected then all and one got her in the leg.

'Crap!' she cried, falling again.

The knight charged at her but Alex quickly sent him flying with a spell from her wand. He shot up in the air and stopped himself from going any further.

Alex quickly healed her leg and her back before getting ready to fight again. The knight swooped down and the two continued, neither of them even thinking about giving up. The knight kicked at Alex's legs, causing her to fall again and he brought his blade down on her.

She blocked it with a terrible _CLANG_.

They were both trying to overpower the other and Alex found that her strength wasn't going to last much longer. She looked at where his face should be, hidden by darkness.

_I'll kill her, Alex. I'll kill Mitchie...I'll drown her_.

At this Alex snaked her blade around the knights' and stabbed the knight in the gut. There was no cry of pain but Alex knew she had hurt him. She twisted the blade round, causing purple blood to ooze out of his cloak.

She yanked the blade out and stood up as he fell to his knees. She quickly disarmed him, slicing his wand in half and throwing his sword away. He then fell on his front and she kicked him onto his back, stabbing him in the gut again.

Now he screamed and Alex felt every bit of hate surge through her body. This was the guy who killed Tris, who tried to drown her, who had tried to kill her, who had threatened _her _Mitchie!

The scream was short-lived and he started to laugh.

'What are you laughing at?' she asked.

'You have no idea,' came a male voice that sounded like a man aged around his early thirties. 'You haven't stopped the darkness. I'm just a host for The Knight's soul. He is still out there, waiting for you.'

Alex looked down at the figure, her face expressionless.

'And when he comes I'll be ready for him,' she told him.

The figure laughed. 'Sure. Whatever you say, _Russo_.'

Alex's body froze, her face full of shock and fear. The figure laughed again and she bent down to pull away the hood. Once she did she screamed and jumped back. The laughing had stopped the moment she pulled the hood down and she looked at the sight of a decaying face.

The figure went limb and Alex knew he was dead. He called her Russo. He came from the future. He _had_ a reason- no...two reasons to hate her. He had come back from the future, hoping to stop these events from happen.

Alex Russo stared at the dead body of the future Dean Moriarty.


	14. Chapter 14

~Final Chapter~

Alex had just finished emptying her locker as Harper walked over to her, looking uncomfortable. Alex ignored her, feeling angry that she even dared to look at her.

'I'm sorry,' Harper said after a minute of silence. 'For not being a few good friend to you these couple of months.'

Alex continued to put her things away in the black bag she had brought with her. She had emptied it out before to get rid of all the wood shop crap Dean had made her over the years, feeling guilty about Tris's death with each piece she got rid of.

Tris had kept his word to her Dad. She had come out scarless. He had died to protect her. And in the end all that happened was Alex found out her ex would go back to the past to kill her in a few years time. All she could think about was Dean. Did that mean he was a wizard too? Or had The Shadow Knight transferred his powers into Dean?

It didn't matter in the end but Alex knew that Dean was still out there, binding his time until he could go back to the past because he believed he could create an alternative future for himself.

Harper nodded to the silence, understanding that Alex wasn't going to talk to her. Harper then walked away, leaving Alex alone.

_'Don't turn cold.'_

Alex groaned and turned towards the fleeing Harper.

'Harper!' she called.

Harper turned to look at Alex.

'I forgive you,' Alex told her and Harper shook her head.

'No you don't,' she replied. 'I have to earn your forgiveness.

Alex smiled. 'You could always come to the cinema with Mitchie and me. That would be a start.'

Harper smiled. 'I'd like that. I'll see you later.'

'Bye,' Alex said with a bigger smile on her face. She turned back to her locker and looked at a picture of her and Mitchie, hugging with very funk hats on. She then looked at the only picture she had of her and Tris.

Alex smiled at the image of the two hugging. He had no idea he'd die protecting her.

_Of course he did!_ Alex told herself. _He knew he was going to die. He wanted to. He had had enough. That's why he didn't heal himself. He could help me through death and he took that route._

At least he was at peace now. But she suddenly felt more alone than ever and far more weak. She had expected the Pandemonium Wizards to contact her but nothing came through. Maybe they thought the danger had passed?

She couldn't tell them about The Shadow Knight because she had no idea where they were. She finished putting everything away and swung it over her shoulder and closed her locker before leaving school, not bothering to sign out.

Once she got out of the gates she smiled at her favorite sight. Mitchie was leaning against the gates wearing a pair of tight shorts and a short cut t-shirt. Alex walked over to her, trying to repress her smile and failing.

'How's it going, sexy Lexy?' Mitchie asked.

'Just fine my itchy Mitchie,' Alex giggled.

Mitchie linked their arms together as they walked through the summer air. The sky was cloudless and the natural lighting brought out Mitchie's beauty even more, much to Alex's pleasure.

They moved through Waverly Place, laughing about nothing in particular and into the Substation where it was the start of the after school rush.

'Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad,' Alex smiled at her parents.

'Afternoon,' Mitchie smiled at them.

'Hey girls,' they replied with a smile.

The two made their way up the the Russo's house and Alex threw her junk in the corner.

'I'm just going to get changed,' Alex said. 'Summer weather makes me sweaty.'

Mitchie grinned. 'Can I watch you change then?'

Alex giggled. 'If you want.'

They made their way up into Alex's room where they were shocked to see a sword on her bed. Alex moved towards it wearily before picking it up, noticing the note next to it.

_We'll be in touch._

'It's Tris's sword,' Alex said softly. 'They gave me Tris's sword.'

'That was nice of them,' Mitchie said, unsure of what to say. Alex smiled at the sword before putting it under her bed. She then turned to Mitchie and peeled her t-shirt off and Mitchie beamed.

'Since when did you not wear a bra?' Mitchie questioned.

'Since I realized how good it feels not to wear one,' Alex smirked.

Mitchie moved towards her, kicking the door shut. 'Are you wearing anything under those jeans?'

'Maybe,' Alex smiled. 'Maybe not. Maybe you should take them off and find out.'

Mitchie smirked naughtily as her face came closer to Alex's. 'I'd like that. After all...we haven't worked out all those functions on that wand of yours.'

Alex laughed and kissed Mitchie, them moving to her bed. Mitchie laid Alex on her back softly, taking care of her girlfriend, of her savior and her princess. Alex smiled up at Mitchie, her reason for breathing, her reason for not slipping away into the darkness, her angel.

They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, not saying anything at all. They didn't need to. Everything they had ever needed to say was said in every kiss, in every touch, in every moment they were together.

'Alex,' Mitchie said softly as Alex began to suck at her neck. 'You know it's the start of the summer holidays and all. I was thinking...' Alex bit Mitchie's neck teasingly, distracting her from her question. 'Do you want to go to Camp Rock?'

Alex laid back, looking into Mitchie's hopeful eyes.

'Spend the whole summer with you?' Alex asked and Mitchie nodded.

'We could share a cabin?' Mitchie suggested. 'Just you and me. A whole summer in the sun, doing music and we could go out onto the lake.'

Alex smiled. 'I'd love to. Now take off your t-shirt.'

*

The sun was staring to set as Alex and Mitchie stood in front of the Statue of Liberty, looking out at the city. The summer wind blew their hair behind them.

'I can see what Tris meant,' Alex said. 'About being able to see more than anyone else. Slowly things are coming into my mind that I could never have thought of.'

Mitchie held Alex's hand, looking at her with a smile. 'I'll be there to help you through it. Everyday.'

Alex smiled. 'Thank you, Mitchie. You've really helped me grow up. You and Tris.'

'You've helped me find myself,' Mitchie told her. 'In so many ways.'

'Mitchie,' Alex said. 'Even though I can see so many things. You're the one person I see all the time.'

Alex's eyes told Mitchie 'I love you' but the kiss meant a lot more. After they finished their kiss Alex turned to the spot where Tris once laid and put down a set of flowers, the pebbles dancing in the wind. Mitchie held Alex's hands even tighter, looking at her and Alex looked back.

'Lets go home,' Mitchie said.

'I'm home whenever I'm with you,' Alex replied.

Mitchie laughed. 'That was so corny.'

Alex grimaced. 'I know! Jeez. I could so go for ice cream now,' she said as they walked away.

'I'll have chocolate,' Mitchie giggled as they disappeared, leaving the flowers to dance in the wind. And as soon as Alex and Mitchie disappeared the pebbles started to turn into blue lights, blowing in the breeze.

And became one with the wind.

~The End~

**So the story has finished and you might have guessed I've set this story up for a sequel! Sorry that this chapter was so short for the final one but there wasn't much I could write. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed and fell in love with this story, its characters and its action.**

**I'm rather pleased with the reception Tris got and it hurt me to kill him off but as you can tell by looking back at some of the old chapters I planned it from the start.**

**I also hope a few noticed the Princess Protection Program nods I put in there. For a 18 year old straight dude it's embarrassing for me to admit I loved that film.**

**But then again my friend Jade said Selena and Demi are hot so I get away with it. Once again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (how many times can I thank you guys?) and I hope you read the sequel whenever I start on it...which might be Wednesday :D I have no life at the moment.**

**Oh and I'd advise not sending me any personal messages because my youngest brother broke my Netgear by bending it :( You guys are lucky I was able to put this on here because my memory stick wouldn't work until I moved the stuff in the computer with my keys. If you have anything you want to ask...put it in a review and I'll get back to you when I can!**


	15. Sweet as Sugar: Renegade Edition Trailer

**Sweet as Sugar: Renegade Trailer**

Alex is sitting on the roof as the sun sets. She smiles.

_You think you've seen it all?_

Alex stands up, runs towards the edge and jumps.

_Think again_.

CUT TO: Tris and Alex training, Alex being punched by a girl in the changing rooms, Mitchie licking Alex's finger, Alex and Tris in a forest, Alex standing on an oil tanker.

The Shadow Knight: Time to test your skills, Alex!

CUT TO: Tris and Alex.

Tris: You ready?

Alex: Oh hell yeah!

**SWEET AS SUGAR: RENEGADE EDITION NOW AVAILABLE ON FANFICTION**


End file.
